


Truth or Dare

by Red_W0lf



Category: Fall Out Boy, Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Blindfolds, Bottom Josh, Brendon is a drama queen, Brendon is really interested in other people´s sex life, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom Tyler, Dom/sub Undertones, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff, Light Bondage, M/M, Mild Blood, Or Is he?, Party Games, Past Relationship(s), Patrick does not want to know about other people´s sex life, Sassy Brendon Urie, Smut, Spanking, Sub Josh, Teasing, Top Brendon Urie, Top Tyler, Truth or Dare, Tyler loves teasing, Wet Dream, blowjob, brendon wants to find out the truth, handjob, innocent patrick, josh is shy, kinky brendon urie, kinky ryan ross, maybe not so innocent tyler and josh, past brendon urie/ josh dun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-05-17 17:04:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 23,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14835668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_W0lf/pseuds/Red_W0lf
Summary: Brendon wants to find out more about Tyler´s and Josh´s sex life. He suspects there is more than just boring vanilla sex and thinks that Tyler and Josh are not so innocent as they pretend to be. Is he right?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Last night, this idea stuck in my head and I couldn´t sleep until I wrote it down.  
> Hope yáll like it. It was really fun writing this and this isn´t over.  
> Comments are appreciated.

“We gonna play truth or dare” Brendon suggests enthusiastically or rather commands it. Everyone in the round groans annoyed and Andy and Joe just manage to sneak out of the living room. “Lucky them” Patrick mutters to himself earning a desperate look from Josh who sits next to him.   
Brendon`s in his eyes funny and very important games usually have only two goals. On goal is that he´s able to dare Ryan to kiss him which mostly works and leads to a quite heated make out session in front of everyone, well everyone left. 

That´s one of the reasons why Patrick never hosts parties that involve Brendon. These make out sessions between the two almost always end in kinky sex in all possible premises. After Patrick once caught them in his closet in a rather compromising position, when everyone already left, a sight he would definitely never forget, he avoids parties in his house. Despite the fact that he wasn´t able to enter his closet for full two weeks, thank god he had Pete, he almost fainted when he entered the kitchen and saw Brendon and Ryan continue to fuck on his, HIS, fucking kitchen table. Brendon had bend Ryan over the edge of the table and pounded roughly into him from behind. He pulled on Ryan´s hair while Ryan´s hands were scraping over the wooden surface of the table in desperate search for something to hold onto. When Brendon had asked Ryan in a dominant tone to whom Ryan fucking belonged to, Patrick has turned on his heels to sprint out of the kitchen to find something that made him forget the sight, which meant he was going to search for alcohol. Unfortunately he couldn´t prevent to hear a very loud and desperate moaned “You, only to you Daddy” from Ryan. Patrick was definitely ruined for his entire life.   
Stop. Patrick will not think about it now. It would only bring back other memories which he had buried deep in his mind. He knows that Brendon is a kinky motherfucker but he will not start thinking more about Brendon`s sex life. Anyway.

To reach his second goal, Brendon considers these games as an opportunity to find out more about Josh´s and Tyler´s sex life. Because Brendon is sure that between Tyler and Josh there is going on more than just the usual boring vanilla sex. So Brendon uses this chance to ask them various questions very much for the entertainment of the others when Josh blushes furiously and begins to stutter so much that no one can understand him anymore. 

Patrick has great sympathy with him, though. He is also embarrassed if Pete wants to talk about their sex life or brings new toys. And Tyler? Tyler mostly looks down smiling and doesn´t tell Brendon a single word what makes him quite angry, of course. 

But Brendon Urie wouldn´t be Brendon Urie if he would gave up that easily, so he continues to pierce Josh and Tyler with embarrassing questions. And Patrick has to listen because he cannot leave Pete alone, can he. Although Pete seems to be having a great time.

This time Brendon gets his chance after Patrick had to drink to cups of warm bitter beer on the orders of Dallon, he is sure that something else was in it because he already feels slightly drunk. And Jenna had to confess, due to Debby´s question, that her first crush was Debby herself, whereupon Debby blushed and held Jenna´s hand for the rest of the evening.  
Finally it´s Brendon’s turn and with a mischievous smile he turns to an already half wasted Josh who looks at him in defeat and sighs. “I´ll go with truth. Spit it out Brendon, come on. We have nothing to hide”, he says and Patrick wonders himself whether Brendon was right and he would finally get some interesting details. He assumes that Josh must be drunk otherwise he would never be that brave.

Brendon looks definitely pleased with himself as he cocks an eyebrow and asks “Is that so? You sure?”  
Tyler looks at Josh with a curious impression and Patrick wonders whether they have really nothing to hide.  
“So Josh” Brendon continues “what I would find really interesting is what you two lovebirds have in your nightstand?”

Patrick hears laughs from Pete and Dallon and knows they expect Josh to turn bright red and to hide in embarrassment behind Tyler´s shoulder.  
But that´s not what happens next. Josh straightens himself, pats Tyler´s shoulder and runs his hand through his red coloured hair. Then he tilts his head and looks straight into Brendon`s eyes who visibly gulps. Everyone goes silent.

“You know” Josh says casually “It´s the usual stuff like condoms, lube, tissues”

Brendon sighs. It looks like he will not get his so eagerly awaited answers again today.

“But…” Josh continues and once again every eye is on him. “…if you want to know where the really interesting stuff is…” he fixates Brendon once more “…You have to open our very special toy box under our bed. I think you asked the wrong question Bren. It´s a shame. If you had asked what it is that´s in our box you would have discovered all our dirty little secrets.” Josh smiles wickedly at Brendon and takes a sip of his beer.

Brendon clears his throat and narrows his eyes. There is a tense silence in the room. “You know the game doesn’t mean truth or dare without reason. You´re supposed to tell the truth” Brendon says, clearly unsure whether Josh said the truth or not.

“I know” Josh smiles “but I´ve got a new game for you Beebo” Josh says in a mocking tone “Why don´t you find out by yourself whether I told you the truth or not. "

Patrick looks at Tyler who is unusually quiet and can see that he´s very occupied with staring at his fingernails and smiling.   
Patrick wonders whether they had discussed this before to make fun of Brendon. 

He thinks that it maybe has worked because Brendon looks pretty confused right now.   
First he stares at Josh, then he glares at Tyler as if he were to blame for everything and then he peers back at Josh.

He opens his mouth to say something but is cut off by Tyler who snips with his fingers. “Yeah Brendon Urie, I think this would be a nice challenge for you. Why don´t you find out.”   
With these words Tyler gets up, grabs Josh´s arm pulls him with him and together hand in hand they leave the room.

Brendon blinks his mouth still slightly open because of unspoken words. He looks shocked and it´s very rare that Patrick has seen Brendon shocked. Patrick remembers once when Brendon was so shocked because Dallon refused to fuck him that Mr Drama-Queen didn´t hold any parties for a whole month. Until he met Ryan of course. Patrick definitely knows way too much about Brendon, but that´s also Pete´s fault because he likes to talk with Patrick about other people a lot so he doesn´t have to talk about himself.

Patrick can see that Brendon has recovered quickly from his shock while he was in thought. Brendon shakes his head, strands of his dark hair are falling into his face but he flings them back in a swift motion of his head and straightens his shoulders. Grimly he looks into the round.  
“I surely will and if it´s the last thing I will do. I will find out what the fuck is in this box. The game is on!” he growls and everyone in the room, Patrick included, believes him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyler and Josh talk on their way home. When Josh teases Tyler, things change...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys  
> this is just a filler chapter.  
> sorry for updating so late, i´ve been sick the whole week plus there has been so much to do  
> Hope you enjoy
> 
> (The interesting stuff will happen in the next chapter ;-)  
> and I´m already working on it and will post it tommorow)

“Why the hell is Brendon just so obsessed with our sex life” Josh asks Tyler. 

They are on their way home, it´s only a few hundred meters down the street, which is kind of great because they can get wasted on Brendon´s parties and don´t have to worry about driving home. But it also means that Brendon can easily visit them what he does very very often.

They both have decided that it would be better if they left the party and Brendon because a drunk plus frustrated/ angry Brendon is not a good combination. 

“I mean, it´s really not his business. He´s getting on my nerves” Josh rolls his eyes and pulls Tyler´s hand. Tyler rushes down the street with Josh on his hand with an incredible speed so Josh can only stumble after him, panting. Usually he is the fast one.

“Could you please stop running”? Josh pants.

He frees his hand from Tyler´s, places it on Tyler´s shoulder and brings him to a halt.

“What?” Tyler glares at him. To Josh´s surprise he looks quite angry. 

“I..I…” Josh stutters confused and takes his hand from Tyler´s shoulder.

“You wanna know why this dick is so obsessed with our sex life or should I say rather your sex life?” Tyler nearly shouts.

 

“Woah calm down man”. Josh takes a step back.

“Oh” Tyler realizes that he has scared Josh. “I´m not angry at you Joshie” He tucks back a bright red strain of Josh´s hair. “It´s just” he sighs, “I know exactly why Brendon is like this.”

Now Josh is curious. He tilts his head and looks at Tyler. “Really, so tell me.”

Tyler crosses his arms, bites his lips and looks to the ground defeated.   
“You know, before you met me you´ve been together with Brendon, right?” 

Josh nods.

“And you told me that you never had sex with him.” Josh nods again.

“So I think”, Tyler continues “that Brendon is jealous of me and that he secretly didn´t overcome it yet that you left him for me.”

Josh raises an eyebrow and thinks. “Well, I don´t know, Brendon has Ryan now and is very happy and busy with as we can all see. And the thing with Brendon and me was never that serious. After a few kisses and make out sessions we both realized that we should rather stay friends than lovers. So I have really the impression that he´s just very interested in other people´s business. He´s definitely not jealous and not in love with me anymore.“

Tyler looks up. “You could be right. Pete once told me that while Patrick and he were secretly dating Brendon stalked them until he found out. Brendon should really visit a psychologist”, Tyler laughs with relief. Why looks Tyler so relieved, Josh wonders.  
“Yeah definitely” Josh grins “But you know we do all love Brendon because he´s so crazy.”

They continue to walk.

Suddenly Tyler feels himself being stopped again in his tracks by Josh. He turns around. Josh is biting his nails and looks thoughtfully at Tyler.  
“Wait a minute” Josh stops biting his nails and grins at Tyler mischievously. “You were relieved when I told you that Bren doesn´t love me anymore.”

“So?” Tyler asks confused now.

“Well” Josh looks pretty confident now and Tyler gets worried about what the hell Josh could mean. “I think, Mr Tyler Joseph, I think the reason why you were so relieved is…”   
Josh takes a dramaturgical break and Tyler is close to strangling him.

“The reason is” Josh continues “That you were very jealous of Brendon and maybe still are.”  
Tyler eyes widened. He bites his lips and looks down at his feet.   
“I don´t know what you mean.”

“Oh come on” Josh teases “Tyty is jealous, how cute.”

“Maybe I was” Tyler admits “but not anymore.”

Josh laughs. “Really? This is so adorable. I think you still are. I need to tell Brendon.” Josh continues to tease Tyler.

Abruptly Tyler´s head shoots up and he glares angrily at him.  
Josh visibly gulps and wonders if he has gone too far.

 

“You think that´s funny Joshua?” Tyler growls.

He grabs Josh´s wrist roughly in a sudden movement and Josh backs up surprised. He struggles and tries to break free but Tyler has an iron grip.  
“I think I´ll have to show you again who´s the one in charge here” Tyler pulls Josh further down the street towards their house.

Josh remains silent. He knows it´s better not to tease Tyler anymore. He´s already in great trouble and he doesn´t want to make it worse.  
He´s a bit scared but also damn excited about what will happen.

After a few minutes they reach their home. Tyler has said not a single word to Josh until he has closed the door behind them. 

He lets go of Josh´s wrist. Josh is sure that there will be a nice purple-blue bruise by tomorrow.   
“Follow me” Tyler says coldly.

Tyler walks up the stairs and Josh follows him until they reach the bedroom.  
Tyler turns around and glares at him.   
Josh folds his hands his back, lowers his head and looks expectantly at Tyler from below while biting his lips. Now Josh is really excited.  
Tyler can already feel his dick twitch in anticipation at Josh´s submissive posture.

“Strip”, Tyler commands.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut between Tyler and Josh  
> Here you go

Josh feels rather defiant today so he decides to tease Tyler just a bit more.   
He knows that this will bring himself first of all in an unpleasant situation but he´s so fucking ready for it. He wants Tyler to spank him into oblivion, he wants Tyler to pull his hair and choke him with his dick until he cries, he wants Tyler to fuck him until he forgets his own name.   
Oh and he wants to be tied up and completely left to Tyler´s mercy.

So he raises his head and looks up directly into Tyler´s beautiful brown eyes with an unmistakable challenging attitude although he knows that he´s supposed to look on the ground unless Tyler says something else. Tyler raises an eyebrow. “Make me” Josh´s eyes say.

So you´re gonna be a bad little boy today?” Tyler asks. Josh doesn´t lower his gaze and lifts his chin just a bit more.

“Oh I can handle that very well.” Tyler loves a good challenge and Josh knows that. Tyler´s little baby boy will beg for mercy when Tyler´s done with him, he will beg Tyler to touch him, to fuck him and Tyler will not let him down eventually but Josh doesn´t know that.   
For now Tyler will do everything to completely wreck him up so Josh will be a completely mess under his touch. And after playing with him well enough he will give Josh what he so clearly wants. Maybe. Tyler grins evilly to himself.  
He takes a step forward until their noses touch slightly. Then he leans slowly forward and licks Josh´s lower lip teasingly.

Josh responds immediately just as Tyler expects. He leans into Tyler and opens his mouth ready to kiss him. Tyler can hear Josh panting and knows that he´s very turned on.   
Josh´s knees weaken. He wants Tyler so badly. Tyler brings a hand into Josh´s hair and carefully pulls at it so it hurts just a little.   
And oh fuck Josh needs this. Tyler presses further forward so their bodies nearly touch everywhere and Josh can feel Tyler´s hard one pressing into his abdomen. His mind is fuzzy with want.  
Suddenly Tyler pulls back. Josh whines disappointed at the loss.

Tyler chuckles darkly. “Needy little whore” he breathes into Josh´s hear.  
His hand still in Josh´s bright red hair, Tyler yanks Josh´s head back, forcefully. 

Josh yelps startled because of the unexpected sharp pain on his scalp. His hand still in his hair, Tyler pulls Josh´s head back as far as possible, exposing his throat. He closes his other hand around his head and squeezes, hard.  
Josh looks at him with wide, shiny eyes.   
“Who´s in charge now?” Tyler whispers. Josh gulps.

He lets go of Josh´s hair and relaxes his grip around his throat just a little bit so Josh wouldn´t faint due to the lack of oxygen. A  
fter all he needs him conscious. Anything else wouldn´t make so much fun.

He brings his now free hand down to Josh´s crotch and palms him teasingly through the rough fabric of his tight, black jeans without too much pressure so Josh wouldn´t get any satisfaction.  
He gets a reaction immediately. Josh starts to breathe heavily and grinds hard on Tyler´s hand to increase the friction without any sign of shame.

Josh isn´t able to think about anything else than Tyler´s hands around his throat and on his dick. Fuck he needs to get rid of his goddamn clothes.   
He needs Tyler so fucking badly. And Tyler isn´t doing anything to help Josh with his rock-hard dick.  
Without thinking, he grabs Tyler´s hand on his dick and pushes it away. Desperate he fumbles with the zipper of his now too tight jeans so finally Tyler would be able to give him a mind-blowing handjob.

But this is not what happens next.  
Suddenly Josh finds himself lying on his back on the ground. Tyler had pushed him down with enormous force. “I´m not gonna say this again, Joshie dear” Tyler says threateningly. “Do as I say and Strip! Otherwise you won´t cum today. Is that clear?”

Josh nods.  
“Use your fucking words” Tyler spits.

Yes”, Josh answers. Tyler glares down at him. “What was that?” Tyler says and takes a step towards him. Josh crawls backwards, clearly cowed.

“Sir. I…I mean Yes Sir. I am sorry Sir” Josh stutters.   
“Better”, Tyler nods. “But I´m not done with you yet.”

To not cause him any more trouble Josh follows Tyler´s order and starts to strip off his clothes.   
Tyler walks over to their king size bed with dark blue sheets and sits down.   
“Slower” he commands.  
Josh strokes his neck and begins to open each button of his white shirt, slowly.   
From top to bottom.  
When he reaches the last one he hesitates for a moment before he strips it off completely. Then he brushes over his upper body und follows the surveys of his V-line until he reaches the waistband of his jeans. Then he locks his thumbs into the waistband and pushes down just so far Tyler could see a bit of his pubic hair.

Now Josh stops and glances over to Tyler, who has followed every movement of Josh´s fingers. Josh can see that Tyler has opened his black trousers and pulled down his boxers. He palms his rock-hard dick already glistening with precum. Josh is proud that his little show has made Tyler that hard.   
Tyler is already panting and pumps his dick slowly so he wouldn´t cum too soon.   
Josh can´t take his eyes from Tyler and is completely in awe that he belonged to him.

“Continue” Tyler´s voice sounds hoarse and Josh is torn from his thoughts. His jeans feels way too tight around his member and he´s desperate to get his release so he makes it a quick deal, throws off his shoes and socks and pulls down his jeans so he´s completely naked.   
Of course he doesn´t wear any underwear. After all he normally tends to follow Tyler´s orders.

Then he looks at Tyler submissively, who seems not pleased at all and has stopped jerking himself off.

“Do you consider this as slowly?” Tyler asks.

“Sir?” Josh is confused.  
“I must admit the first part was good.” Tyler cocks his head. “But I told you to strip slowly and this” he points to Josh´s jeans, vans and socks lying on the ground, “This wasn´t slowly at all. I am very disappointed.”  
Josh whimpers at Tyler´s comment. He hates to disappoint him. 

“Come here” Tyler waves him over. Josh crawls over to him. Tyler licks his lips. “You know you deserve a punishment, do you?”  
Josh nods, maybe a bit too eager. Tyler chuckles darkly. “Ten will be enough”  
Josh knows oh too well what comes now. And he´s so ready for it.   
He places himself onto Tyler´s lap so Tyler has access to his butt.

Good boy” Tyler mutters and Josh whimpers at the compliment. 

“ So I assume you know how it goes. You will take everything I give you, you will count and if you´re doing good you will have your reward. Ready?”  
“Yes Sir” Josh answers timidly. He can feel Tyler´s hard dick poking into his stomach.  
Tyler raises his arm and brings his hand sown onto Josh´s right butt cheek.   
A loud smack fills the room.   
“One” Josh counts. Tyler continues and Josh takes it.

Six” he groans his dick aching so much with want and the spanking doesn´t really help.   
He feels like he´s ready to cum but he knows that he´s not allowed to until Tyler says so.  
“You´re doing so so good for me, babyboy. I´m so proud of you” Tyler praises and it goes straight to Josh´s dick.   
“Just four more. I know you can take it.”

And Josh takes it for Tyler although the last two hurt incredible.   
Josh will have bruises there tomorrow but it´s not that he´s not used to it. Sometimes he really needs to tease Tyler, he just can´t help it.  
Tyler allows Josh to sit up. Josh groans because of the pain and maybe just maybe a tear rolls down his cheek.  
“Shhh” Tyler soothes him. “I´m here.”

He pulls Josh onto the bed and spoons him from behind. He pets Josh´s hair carefully and pulls him closer. Josh sighs contently but he and Tyler still have both a little problem to fix.   
“Daddy” Josh moans. 

 

Tyler knows exactly what Josh needs.   
He spits into his hand, closes his fingers around Josh´s dick and starts jerking him off.   
Josh starts to make this little noises, these soft whimpers and filthy groans, Tyler absolutely adores. He increases the pressure, goes up and down and squeezes Josh´s balls. He knows Josh is close when he starts to pant heavily. Then he presses his index finger into Josh´s slit and that’s where Josh loses it.

Tyler´s name on his lips he comes hard into Tyler´s hand and Tyler is pumping him through his orgasm.  
Josh collapses on the bed, completely spend. 

Tyler wipes off his hand which is sticky with Josh´s cum on the sheets and quickly takes care of his own hard one while watching Josh coming down from his high.   
Afterwards he cleans them both.   
He turns off the light and places the blanket over both off them. He hugs Josh from behind who is already half asleep and kisses every reachable part of his beautiful body. J  
osh mumbles something inaudible.

“I love you Joshie” Tyler says.  
“Wha Luv y´too Tyty” Josh yawns.   
Seconds later he´s sound asleep. 

Tyler watches him. His heart hurts he just loves him so much.   
Then his mind wanders back to the party at Brendon´s.  
He wonders what Brendon would say if he had watched them. After all he is right about their not so boring definitely not vanilla sex life.   
And they haven´t even used the contents of the box under their bed today.   
Tyler chuckles quietly.   
This is going to be so much fun he thinks.   
Brendon is not one who gives up easily. Tyler can even imagine that he would break into their house just to find the box. He would have to place it anywhere else. 

With these thoughts Tyler drifts into sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brendon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a small chapter today  
> I´m sorry I´m just so busy, don´t know why

At four in the morning the party is finally over. 

Brendon was in thought the whole fucking time.   
He didn´t even join the freaking dance battle that was started by Pete in the living room. He didn´t even join Joe who was smoking weed outside in the garden.   
He just sat on the couch the whole mind busy with thoughts while biting his fingernails and staring into empty space. 

The “normal” Brendon would have beaten every single person in the world at a dance battle. 

The "normal" Brendon would have swung his hips like crazy, would have sung his soul out of his body to the music. He would have dragged Ryan with him on the dance floor and would have grinded him so dirty that even Pete fucking Wentz would have had to look away.   
But after the incident with Tyler and Josh, Brendon was very busy with thinking and working out a plan to get his hands on this fucking box. He simply didn´t have the time to party with the others. So he just sat on the couch and thought while the others had their fun. 

At some point Ryan got so concerned because of Brendon´s strange behaviour that he sat down next to him, patted his knee and asked if he was okay and if he wanted some whiskey. Brendon didn´t answer which was definitely not normal for him. The word whiskey was somehow a trigger for him to have even more fun than before and to party harder.   
Whiskey equals fun. 

But now he didn´t move an inch and the drunk and confused Ryan went to search for Pete for support and help.   
He found him very drunk in the kitchen looking for a bottle opener in the refrigerator.   
Pete complained loudly that he didn´t find one.   
When they were both back Brendon sat there in the exact same position as before. 

Pete sat down closely next to him and started to touch Brendon´s face while mumbling how beautiful his lips were and blowing his smelly breath directly into Brendon´s face.   
Ryan had crushed the red plastic cup in his hands and had tried to remain calm.   
He wanted Brendon back to normal even if it meant to let Wentz touch him. 

Only when Pete had tried to kiss Brendon and Ryan had tried to strangle Pete afterwards, Brendon awaked from his trance because they both fell onto him while fighting. 

Brendon had bolted upwards and almost roared at Pete and Ryan to leave a man the fuck alone while he was trying to think. He told them to go fuck themselves.   
They both had turned on their heels had had left Brendon alone, clearly pissed. 

This was when Brendon had called it a night and had thrown everyone out including Ryan. But Brendon needed just some quiet time for himself to work on his plan and lucky him Ryan understands it. He really doesn´t deserve him.

 

 

Now it´s almost 6 and the sun start to peek over the trees that surround Brendon´s property.   
After he was able to think nearly two hours about his plan in peace without any interruptions he is damn tired but content.   
His plan is clear and Brendon has hope that it will work out well for him.   
With a bit luck and the help of a few friends he will soon know what Joseph and Dun keep in this fucking box. 

And then he will be able to bask in his glory because if the content of the box is the one he suspect it is, he was right all the time. 

Brendon sighs contentedly and stretches himself until his bone crack.   
He sits on his upholstered bench at the back of his house. The birds start to sing and Brendon blinks into the brightening sunlight.   
This is gonna be a perfect day he thinks to himself. To make his plan work he knows he needs some help. 

Brendon prefers to not bother Ryan because he is always the one who has to help him with his crazy fucked-up plans and ideas.   
#He deserved some rest and Brendon knows that Ryan will be perfectly fine with it. 

So he has to convince Pete and Patrick.   
Patrick because he´s reliable and Pete because there is no Patrick without Pete and because he´s almost as interested and curious in what´s really going on between Tyler and Josh behind closed curtains as Brendon, he just doesn´t want to admit it. 

If he convinces Pete than he will certainly drag Patrick into this plan, Brendon is sure about that. 

But Pete might be angry at him because Brendon had kicked him out.   
Or he´s lucky and Pete can not remember because he was so drunk. 

Anyway Brendon was awake all night and is fucking tired.   
He will go over to Pete´s and Patrick´s house around noon to convince them.   
But now he just wants to sleep for a couple hours. So gets up and stretches once more. 

He just can´t stop smirking to himself while imagining the faces of Tyler and Josh when he tells them about all their dirty little secrets they surely didn´t want anyone to find out. 

He walks into his room, closes the curtains, throws himself onto the bed still fully clothed apart from the shoes and is asleep within seconds.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brendon needs help and has to apologize.  
> He´s definitely fucked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for any mistakes

Brendon wakes up at 3 pm.   
Later than he planned to get up but he really needed the sleep.  
Making plans can be quite exhausting. 

He stretches and yawns. Then he wrinkles his nose.  
Not quite awake yet he wonders what the hell smells so awful.   
It´s like a disgusting mixture of stale beer, sweat, joints and Brendon´s usual lemony deodorant. 

He rolls out of the bed and gets up. He groans annoyed.   
Damn headache. That´s what happens when you refuse to accept whiskey and joints from great friends just because you needed a clear mind. 

Brendon rolls his eyes and sighs. He really has to make many many sacrifices to get closer to his goal and to prove that he is right about Tyler and Josh.   
His privations are their entire fault. 

Why can´t they just tell the truth? Everything would be easier and Brendon could have a very belated breakfast with Ryan now. 

But no Tyler and Josh are just as stubborn as Brendon is. 

He trots into the kitchen that looks like a completely mess, food and beer bottles just everywhere, gets himself a glass of ice cold water.   
Water.

He sighs again.   
Water at 3 pm. This is just stupid. 

But he needs to keep his mind clear to win the discussion he will have with Pete later about whether it´s a good idea to join Brendon in his plan and help him or not. 

Oh and Brendon has to apologize if Pete is still angry because he had kicked him out.  
And apologies are clearly not Brendon´s strength. 

The cold water has brought Brendon´s senses back to life.   
And now he notices that what smells so disgusting is nothing but himself. Brendon cannot remember who exactly is was what before he has started the game someone has spilled his beer over him. Oh and he slept in his clothes which doesn´t make it much better. 

He really needs to take a shower. On the way to the bathroom he pulls his sticky clothes of which literally stick to his body. He will clean up the mess later he promises himself. First of all he needs to convince Pete and Patrick to participate in his plan. 

He showers and throws over black skinny jeans and dark grey hoodie. 

After a glance into the mirror he takes his well-deserved 3 minutes to straighten his hair.   
Brendon fucking loves his hair but somehow it continues to fall into his face which is really annoying. Then he grabs his phone and keys and walks over to Pete´s and Patrick’s house which is two streets away. On the way Brendon texts Ryan that he´s okay and that he will see him tomorrow and tell him about the plan.   
He immediately gets a heart emoji back. Brendon smiles. He just loves this cute little motherfucker.   
Ryan is always at his side and supports Brendon. He wants to ask him for a long time if Ryan wants to move in with him but didn´t have the courage too afraid he would say no. That´s clearly a sign that Ryan is important to him. Usually Brendon hates to even think about his feelings, but with Ryan it´s not just the fucking.   
He will ask him when this whole nerve-wrecking shit about Tyler and Josh is over Brendon promises himself. 

 

After an almost 10 minute walk, Brendon reaches Pete´s and Patrick´s house. It is huge. Definitely too big for only two people but somehow there´s always someone else hanging around in one of the three living rooms when Brendon visits them. Mostly it´s Andy and Joe.

Pete and Patrick even have a pond or you should rather say lake in their garden for some fucking reason.   
Who the fuck needs a lake when they already have a pool Brendon always wonders himself when he visits.   
At the back of the property directly adjacent is a small forest. 

Brendon knows that Tyler is very jealous of the forest because he always wanted to build a tree house and Tyler and Josh just have a very small garden without any trees.

 

Brendon takes a deep breath and prays inwardly that Pete isn´t mad anymore. Then he knocks three times.   
It takes some time but then the door opens. It´s Pete.

He looks at Brendon from top to bottom with a disparaging look. 

“Oh it´s you” he says emotionless. Then he takes a step back and closes the door. 

Brendon is standing there with his mouth still open ready to hold his speech. 

What the fuck was that. Well now he knows that Pete is still angry. Kinda.

He sighs and knocks again.   
He gets no answer and no one opens the door. Now he gets quite frustrated.

 

“Come on Pete. Open the fucking door. I have to talk to you both. It´s important. About life and death.” He shouts.   
Still no answer.

”Petey my friend. You can´t be mad anymore. I just needed some fucking time for myself. Alright? Where´s the problem. Fuck. Just open the door and we can talk?”

Brendon doesn´t hear a single sound from the inside.   
Not even Patrick who usually sings all the time. Brendon takes a few steps and now he can see through the window that Pete is still there as if he´s waiting for something. He´s standing in the passageway between hallway and kitchen and is watching the door.

Brendon groans. He knows what Pete expects.   
This little motherfucker.   
He knocks again. “Alright Pete.” He sighs. “About Yesterday. I..I`m sorry. Okay? I want to apologize. I was a dick. I shouldn´t have kicked you out so rudely. I ruined the party. I´m sorry. Could you please let me in so we can talk? I really need your help. It´s about Tyler and Josh. Please?”

 

Holy shit. That was hard. Hopefully Brendon has embarrassed himself enough for Pete. 

The door opens within seconds after Brendon has ruined his reputation and in the doorframe stands a very self-satisfied looking Pete smiling up at him. “Wasn´t that hard. Mmmhh? Beebo?” Pete grins.   
“To apologize I mean. Our friends will see you with other eyes when I tell them how nice you can be if you want something.” 

In Brendon´s mind Pete is just dying by a variety of cruel methods including knives and chain saws. 

But at the outside Brendon just crunches his teeth and forces back a smile. “Will you let me in” Brendon asks. 

“Sure” Pete answers casually “I´ll let you in if you get on your knees and beg for it.” 

 

Brendon´s facial features derail and he turns bright red.   
He looks like he´s about to explode. Pete finds it hilarious. 

Before he gets beaten up he chuckles and waves his hand. “Just kidding” he grins. “We both know that you´re the dominant one and you would never kneel.”

Brendon lets out a whoosh of air and pulls himself together. He fucking hates this guy.

“I know what you´re up to” Pete says.   
He lets Brendon in and leads him into the second largest living room where Patrick already sits on the couch and watches them curiously.  
“I know you. You certainly worked out a plan to find out about Tyler´s and Josh´s kinky secrets. And you need our help. Otherwise you wouldn´t be here.”

Brendon nods and tried to start and explain his plan but Pete interrupts him again.   
This little shit must feel damn great because he knows that Brendon needs him. That means Brendon has to be nice to him.   
Brendon is undoubtedly fucked.

 

“I feel rather generous today” Pete continues “ So me and Trick will help you. You´re welcome.” He sits down next to Patrick and put his arm around him.

“Now tell us about your plan”

And Brendon tells.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How to convince a certain Patrick Stump...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally the next chapter, enjoy...

“Are you sure that this will work?” Pete asks Brendon. 

“Positive, I´m 85 per cent sure that by tomorrow night I will know what´s in this goddamn box.”

 

“Why just 85 per cent?” Patrick looks at Brendon curiously.

“Because Joseph is some smart little shit who mostly can tell when somebody´s lying. So Patrick, you have to be very convincing. If you´re not, he will immediately run back and I will never get a chance again to find out what´s in the box.”

 

“Why do I have to be part of the plan?” Patrick complains.  
“Bren, you know I´m really bad at lying. Especially to friends. Why can´t Pete just take my part?” 

 

“You´re my friend too you know. And now I need you really bad so my life remains worth living. I just can´t let Tyler and Josh win. Otherwise I will not be able to look into their eyes anymore. If I fail my life is over.” Brendon whines dramatically.

Pete rolls his eyes.   
Brendon knows very well how to manipulate people to get what he wants and Patrick is just an easy target.   
But Pete can´t deny that he´s up to help Brendon and he will convince Patrick to help Brendon too because he´s just too nosy.   
Plus seeing Tyler´s and Josh’s faces when Brendon is right and they really are not that innocent and Brendon tells them in front of everyone what he found out. 

It´s just really worth it.   
Like really. 

Another not too bad part is that if he helps Brendon, he will be in Pete´s debt and Pete already has some quite good ideas what he will do with it. 

 

“But why me?” Patrick asks again.

“Because you are you” Brendon says as if it was the most logical answer in the world. 

Patrick looks confused.

“If you play your part well” Brendon continues “and convince them that you really need their help, my sweet little pattycakes, they will surely run out of their house to save your cute little ass”. 

 

“Hey” Pete strikes in, “I´m the only one who´s allowed calling him that”. 

“What? Cute?” Brendon says mockingly. “Stop being so overprotective and rather help me to convince your boyfriend.”

 

“Fine” Pete grumbles.

 

“What, you´re on his side now? Come on Petey.”   
Patrick sounds damn annoyed. 

“Brendon and his fucking ego started this whole thing and just because he isn´t able to lose for some fucking reason and you are just as curious as he is and you both are so stubborn and can´t just drop this fucking stupid competition, I should spend my well-deserved free time with helping you getting this stupid plan work?”   
Patrick looks like he´s about to use violence now.

 

Pete and Brendon look at him in shock.   
Pete can´t remember when the last time was Patrick used that many curse words. Brendon is definitely not a good influence.

And Brendon asks himself what the fuck happened to this otherwise so shy little man. But he recovers quickly.

“Basically you are right” Brendon answers Patrick´s question. “You are our only hope and…” he looks pleadingly to Pete.

“And if you help us I will fulfil your dearest wish and get us a puppy” Patrick´s face lightens up.   
“And Brendon will take care of the puppy if we don´t have time or want to go on vacation. He will gladly take him out for strolls and clean up the poop.” Pete adds. 

“Wait…what?” Brendon tries to complain but quickly shuts up when Pete gives him a meaningful look.  
“Right, I will do it” Brendon gives in. 

Patrick cocks his head, frowns and for Brendon it looks like he´s thinking really hard.

“Come on Trick” Pete knows that he has already won.   
He just wants help Patrick a bit and push his ego so that he´s more secure about himself.

“We need you. Otherwise the whole plan wouldn´t work. Fuck your acting skills I will work with you on it. Come on, you´re great. If I would ask Tyler and Josh for help they wouldn´t move an inch. They would just help you. And why? Because I´m a dick and you´re a damn angel. You´re just as beautiful on the inside as you are on the outside. Anyone would love to help you. Are you in?”

While Pete´s talking, Patrick flushes bright red and hides his face in embarrassment because of the compliments and now even Brendon sees that they´ve got him. 

“Alright if I get a puppy and everything I will help you.”   
Patrick basically glows now due to Pete´s words and Brendon and Pete grin finally confident of victory. 

 

“So when I call Tyler and Josh for help and they come out of the house I just have to distract them to give you both enough time to get in and search for the box?” Patrick repeats the plan.

Brendon nods.   
“As long as you play your role well it will work.” 

“And I will finally get my puppy” Patrick says enthusiastically. Pete ruffles Patrick´s hair and gives him a kiss.

 

Brendon stands up.

 

“By tomorrow the victory is mine and Joseph and Dun will regret ever having challenged me- me, fucking Brendon Urie!” Brendon shouts and raises a fist in the air.

 

Pete just rolls his eyes and wonders how the fuck someone can be so dramatic.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What are you thinking so far about this?  
> Feel free to leave comments, I would really appreciate it

On his way home Brendon whistles happily to himself.   
He just can´t stop smiling.   
Pete will help him and Brendon could even convince Patrick. Or Pete had convinced Patrick.  
It´s just a bit annoying that he would have to look after the puppy. It´s not that he doesn´t like puppies. No, dogs are fucking adorable. But cleaning up the poop. Eww! But it will be worth it, Brendon is sure about this. 

The only small issue that still exists is how to get into Josh´s and Tyler´s house once Patrick has lured them out.   
However it is solved quickly if Tyler and Josh still keep the replacement key under the flowerpot with lavender on the right next to the door. It´s fucking pathetic. 

Just the very first place where burglars would look for a key. And Brendon doubts that Tyler could defend himself against burglars.

It´s just fantastic that he´s so good friends with them. Otherwise Josh would never told him about the key.  
Brendon would have to check that now. If the key is still there.   
He cannot afford any mistakes tomorrow. 

Now it´s 7 pm and Josh and Tyler would eat dinner. Brendon decides that he will quickly check if the key is still there. Better safe than sorry.   
And if they see him he will surely come up with an excuse. He is a master in improvising.

At the next street he turns right instead walks toward Tyler´s and Josh´s house. Brendon feels still victorious, he even greets their grumpy neighbour, Mr Arnold, who always complains about Josh´s practising on the drums.   
Once he even called the police and complained about the noise.   
But the police did nothing and told him that Josh was allowed to play his drums as loud as he wanted as long it was during the normal working hours and not on Sundays.   
Mr Arnold was really happy about this. Not. 

Brendon suspects that the police officer played in a band himself because he has talked with Josh for what felt like hours about drums. Tyler had told Brendon about it.

Mr Arnold looks slightly confused and stops cutting the roses when Brendon waves at him enthusiastically with a big smile on his face.

“Hey Mr Arnold, how are you today? Fine I hope. It´s just a wonderful day today, don´t you think. Fantastic weather and great friends who always help you. And tomorrow is gonna be even better. “   
Brendon grins and nearly jumps around out of excitement.

Mr Arnold just looks at him with one raised eyebrow and replies with a sarcastic roll of his eyes.  
“Yes, truly fantastic. And it´s so nice and quiet here. I really never hear that keyboard from this damned Joseph. Not to speak from the god forsaken drums and this Dun. He fucking plays all day long. But no, I´m fine thank you. I just enjoy the silence.”

Brendon keeps smiling and pats the smaller man on the shoulder.

“It´s nice that you had such a good day too. But that language, Mr Arnold, I don´t think it´s appropriate to talk to me in such a language. I might even learn new swearwords through you. Anyway. I will greet Tyler and Josh from you. I´m sure they will be absolutely relieved that they don´t disturb you with their music. Have a lovely day.”

Mr Arnold glares at him and mumbles something incomprehensible. Brendon hopes that he goes back into his house so he has no witness when he looks for the key. Mr Arnold does exactly what Brendon hopes for and slams the door shut behind him. 

Brendon walks over to Josh´s and Tyler´s house and sneaks carefully onto the porch. He lifts the pot with the flowering lavender and lets out a whoosh of air. To Brendon´s relieve the key is still there and Tyler and Josh still haven´t learned that hiding a key under a plant pot is an awful idea.

He´s about to turn around and walk home when he harshly collides with someone. 

This someone is Tyler who holds boxes with Chinese takeaway in his one hand and rubs his head with the other one. 

He watches Brendon with a curious impression.  
“What are you doing here Brendon? If you are here to interrogate us about our privacy you can leave. We are not going to tell you anything. It´s not called privacy for no reason” Tyler says. 

Apparently he didn´t notice what Brendon was doing on the porch and Brendon´s heartbeat calms down a bit.

 

“I…I…No. I mean, I.. what I´m doing here you want to know? I …I just, you know, I was nearby and I thought I..I could…I… your neighbour is really nice by the way. Not grumpy at all.” 

Brendon is definitely the master of improvisation.

 

Tyler eyes him up. “Brendon! Spit it out.”  
Brendon thinks really really hard.

“I…I wanted to apologize. I was being an asshole. It is your privacy and I accept this. I will not ask you again about things that are not my business. I´m sorry.”  
Wow. Again. First Pete and then Tyler. A lot of apologizing today. What the fuck is happening? At some point it´s going to drive Brendon crazy. But needed to come up with some sort of excuse and it was the first thing that came to his stupid mind.

“Oh I didn´t expect that. Wow. Thank you Brendon. That´s really nice from you. You know, this whole game was stupid. I´m glad that we settled things. I accept your apology.”   
Tyler looks like he believes Brendon.

“Great, that´s just great. “, Brendon replies.   
“Yeah you´re right this whole thing about whether I find out the truth or not is stupid. Everything is not always about winning, right? So then, see you soon Tyler. Bye.” 

“Bye Brendon. See you.” Tyler says. Brendon gives Tyler a quick hug and tries to look not too cheerful and triumphant. 

Then he makes his way home. 

When he´s out of Tyler´s sight he begins to jump around like crazy. He earns a few strange looks while he dances his way home. Everything just works out too well for Brendon. The luck is on his side and poor Tyler didn´t notice a thing.   
Nothing can go wrong anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear Mr Arnold, if you are reading this. I don´t think that you are so grumpy in real life. Actually you´re quite nice and I promise next time you will get the whip you want so much from us.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pete and Patrick   
> Fluff

When Brendon left and Pete and Patrick are alone, Patrick can finally think in peace about Brendon´s oh so flawless plan.   
Patrick is sure that nothing can go wrong with this plan except for a million fucking reasons.   
All these reasons include Patrick messing up everything by saying the wrong things to Tyler and Josh so they would get suspicious or by fainting in front of Tyler and Josh because he´s too nervous or by telling them everything because he just hates to keep secrets and so on. 

He still cannot understand why Brendon wants especially him to lure Tyler and Josh out of their house. He´s just incapable of lying or at least he is incapable of lying to Pete. And his acting skills are shit. But he just can´t let Pete and Brendon down.   
Pete would be disappointed and that´s the last thing he wants. 

Nervously Patrick nibbles on his fingernails. He glances over to Pete who is preparing dinner.   
Pete is smiling brightly which he does not do very often and Patrick can imagine how much he looks forward to the next day. 

No he can´t disappoint him. He will pull himself together to make Pete proud even if it means to play a part in Brendon´s stupid games. 

Usually he was always able to avoid being part of Brendon´s and Tyler´s little battles that were mostly about who is right in various questions or assumptions. 

Almost one year ago they were fighting over the question when Pete would finally admit that he was gay and ask Patrick out for a date. 

Brendon has considered Patrick´s birthday party as the deadline because at parties there is mostly alcohol and admitting something is much easier when you are drunk which Pete tends to be at parties.   
Tyler had thought that Pete would declare his love to Patrick when they were all together on vacation a few weeks after Patrick´s birthday. Tyler had imagined a romantic sunset, Pete and Patrick alone at the beach and so on.   
But Tyler had always been the romantic type and it turned out to be that Pete wasn´t and as a result it happened exactly like Brendon had said. 

Pete had used Patrick´s party and the included alcohol to find courage and heavily drunk he had admitted that he was gay and had asked Patrick for a date.   
Luckily Pete remembered it the next morning and since their first date they were together. Until then Patrick had never dared to hope that Pete was gay let alone that he was in love with him. But he was and now they even live together.

So Brendon was right again which he is almost always and to Patrick it is only logical that Brendon also wants to be right when it comes to Tyler´s and Josh´s sex life.   
Unfortunately Pete is just as curious as Brendon and had to drag Patrick into this whole thing.   
And Patrick still has no idea how the fuck he was supposed to get Tyler and Josh out of their house. Maybe he should pretend that he needs Tyler´s and Josh´s help like Brendon suggested but for that he really needs to work on his acting skills and think up something why he needs their help. 

Absently he begins to pat a rhythm on the kitchen table with his left hand while still biting his nails on his right hand.   
He feels miserable. Pete relies on him and he must not disappoint him.

Now Pete notices that something is bothering his boyfriend. He stops preparing dinner and sits down next to Patrick. 

“Hey Trick. You okay?” he says and gently takes his hand stopping him from biting his fingernails.

“Yeah” Patrick answers “I´m just nervous, you know, because of tomorrow. I´m not sure if I can do that. Acting and stuff. And I have no idea what to say to Tyler and Josh, how to distract them once they are out of their house. When I fuck things up, Brendon´s whole plan doesn´t work. It´s a lot of pressure and I don´t wanna disappoint you. I don´t wanna let you down Pete.” 

He looks down. A single tear rolls down his cheeks. Fuck, now he´s crying. That´s the last thing he wanted. Pete must think he´s a total crybaby.

“Hey, hey Patrick, Baby look at me.” Pete puts a finger under Patrick chin and lifts his head. Reassuring he looks straight into Patrick´s eyes. He´s not smiling anymore but he looks serious and his eyes are full of love. 

“Don´t you doubt yourself, don´t you ever doubt yourself. Okay Patrick. Listen to me.”   
Patrick bites his lips and listens. “You can do this” Pete continues.   
“I love you and I trust you and I´m gonna help you. I´m gonna practise with you until you are sure that you´re able to do this tomorrow. We´ll find a way to distract them long enough. Together. Okay?” Patrick slowly nods.

“My sweet little pattycakes. I´m so damn sure that you´re gonna do this perfect tomorrow. I´m so proud of you that you are even trying this.” Pete places his hand on Patrick cheek and Patrick leans into his comforting touch.

“I´m just doing this because then I get a puppy”, he mumbles.

Pete laughs. “There you are. Never lose your humour.” He gives Patrick a soft kiss.   
“And even if Brendon´s plan doesn´t work for whatever fucking reasons, I´m proud of you and not disappointed and of course you get your puppy. Now let´s eat.” 

He gets up and is about to get the tableware when a pair of arms wrap around his waist.

“I love you” Patrick whispers into Pete´s ear and Pete shudders.

“I love you too” he replies and turns his head to kiss Patrick passionately.


	9. Chapter 9

“Who were you talking too at the door”, Josh asks Tyler when he enters the kitchen. 

Josh is just about to set the table. It´s just takeaway but tonight they both prefer to have a proper dinner with plates, cutlery and candles. 

 

“You will never guess that”, Tyler grins. He distributes the food on the plates and sits down.  
Josh takes his seat opposite of Tyler. 

The table in the kitchen is quite so their knees touch slightly. 

“If I´m not able to guess it then just tell me”, Josh laughs. 

“Well it was Brendon.” 

“Brendon?” Josh frowns. “What did he want?”

“Actually you will never believe that. I´m not sure if I already believe it myself.”  
Tyler shakes his head in disbelief.

Josh sighs. “You know. If you don´t tell me then I will sure not believe it. How about you just tell me and then I can decide if I believe it or not. Don´t be so mysterious.”  
He begins to eat and fakes disinterest but keeps glancing at Tyler.

 

Tyler smirks. “You are rather sassy today. But I like it. It keeps the fire in our relationship burning.”

“Keeps the fire burning? And you are very lyrical today. You should start to write a few more songs. What inspired you?”  
Josh pokes Tyler´s chest. “Don´t answer. I know it´s me. It´s my abs and everything. Am I right?”  
He flexes the muscles in his arms and looks at Tyler in earnest.

 

Tyler rolls his eyes and pouts. “Too much sass smothers the fire.”

Josh bursts into laughter and even Tyler cannot hold back a smile.  
“As if we need more fire in our relationship”, Josh says still giggling.

“Well you´ve got a point but don´t overdo it with being naughty.”

“Or what” Josh provokes Tyler.

“Or I have to punish you” he leans forward until their noses almost touch.  
Tyler sounds dead serious but Josh can tell by the mischievous glint in his eyes that he is still messing around.  
Still.

“Is that a promise?” Josh just can´t stop. It´s too much fun.

But Tyler doesn´t answer and only smiles. Then he takes a sip of his drink.  
“Shall I tell you now what Brendon wanted?”

Josh nods.

“I didn´t see him at first because I was busy with carrying our food but then he bumped into me.  
It looked like he was about to leave.  
I asked him what he was doing and he started to stutter around and I thought that he still wanted to continue the thing at the party and ask us thing that are definitely not his business but surprise surprise he apologized for being such a jerk and we agreed that this whole game was nonsense.”

Josh´s eyes widen and he stares at Tyler in disbelief. “He did what?”

“Like I said. It´s hard to belief. Brendon and to apologize? But he did it.”

“Are you sure that´s what he wanted?”  
Josh is still not convinced.  
“I mean, he comes especially to us to apologize. Of course he does something like this when he has really messed up. But this, it was all just joking around. Nothing that would endanger our friendship. And I do know Brendon very well. Are you that he´s not planning something? If he wants to find something out he gives everything. And above all he certainly doesn´t give up easily.”

Tyler shrugs. “Well, maybe he has finally become reasonable. Ryan is a good influence.”  
But now he starts to doubt Brendon´s intention.

Josh snorts. “Brendon Urie and reasonable. He is a very good and generous man but not reasonable. However let´s finally start to eat or the food is getting cold. If he doesn´t bother us with his constant questions anymore then everything is fine.”

Tyler nods in agreement and they begin to eat.

 

After finishing dinner and cleaning up they make themselves comfortable on the couch in the living room.  
Josh turns on the TV and they start to watch Thor Ragnarok. Josh cuddles close to Tyler and puts his head on his shoulder.  
Tyler begins to massage his head, then continues on Josh´s neck and shoulders and Josh sighs contentedly and relaxes thoroughly. 

He closes his eyes and Tyler turns down the volume a bit. Tyler watches how Josh´s eyes twitch in enjoyment every time he finds a tense spot and is able to untighten it and his heart aches out of complete felicity to be so close to this gorgeous human being, physically as well as emotionally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I´m so sorry for updating so slowly.  
> I´m on vacation right now and somehow I really don´t have time to write.  
> I mean, isn´t vacation supposed to mean more free time?  
> You can blame my familiy for keeping me so damn busy  
> But still better than last time when we didn´t have wifi
> 
> I promise there will be smut somewhere in the next chapters but I need time for that  
> Thank you so much for your patience


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> smut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally some smut

Due to Tyler´s relaxing massage Josh fell asleep.   
Tyler has turned off the sound completely to not disturb him in his peaceful slumber.   
He sits upright leaning against the back of the couch, phone in his hand, scrolling through his twitter. 

Josh has moved in a brief moment when he was awake because of his aching shoulder due to the awkward position to find a more comfortable one than resting his head on Tyler´s shoulder.   
Tyler is damn glad about it because Josh´s head isn´t exactly light. 

He is now curled up on the couch, head in Tyler´s lap just next to his crotch, snoring quietly.   
Occasionally he stirs in his sleep, his hands clench and relax again and Tyler can feel Josh´s head moving in his lap. 

He wonders what he´s dreaming about.   
Maybe about playing the drums because of the movements of his hands. 

Just right now when he´s looking around for a new ukulele and completely focused on the screen Josh lets out a loud sigh and Tyler gets startled by the sudden and unexpected noise.   
He flinches and almost drops his phone.   
He looks down at Josh´s face and can see that Josh is biting his lips, his facial features are tense.   
Josh lets out another sigh and moves his head in Tyler´s lap so he slightly touches his dick.   
Tyler wiggles a bit around to get his dick away from Josh´s head not because the touch unpleasant, oh no, but because he starts to get hard when Josh continues to rub his head on Tyler´s dick. 

Of course the friction isn´t enough to get him off or bring him enough pleasure but it keeps him on edge and makes him feel wanting more.   
Tyler is only wearing a pair of thin boxer shorts and a tank top and to have Josh´s mouth so close is driving him crazy when he doesn´t do anything about it.   
Josh´s soft whines aren´t helping either. 

But Tyler sits directly on the right edge of the couch and has no possibility to avoid Josh´s movements.   
So he remains still and tries to think about bananas and cold showers to not get any harder than he already is. 

Because then he has a problem.   
He can´t get off like that or he will wake Josh. But having a hard one till he wakes up by himself isn´t exactly what Tyler calls a nice evening.   
For a moment it succeeds and the thought of eating bananas while having a cold shower helps but then Josh lets out a noise that definitely doesn´t sound like an innocent sigh as Tyler knows it from Josh when he´s sleeping soundly. No it sounds like a sinful and dirty moan. 

The kind of moan he knows from Josh when he´s completely and utterly aroused and ready to get fucked. 

The kind of moans that prove that Josh is far from being innocent and inexperienced. 

The kind of moans Brendon would die to hear. 

 

Now not only his dick is interested in Josh´s movements and moans but also Tyler himself gets highly interested in what Josh might dream about, which apparently has to be something unbelievable hot if Tyler considers Josh´s behaviour.   
Naturally he hopes it´s him, Josh dreams about. 

He looks down at Josh and watches him curiously.   
Seeing Josh like this, completely lost in an obviously quite arousing dream is incredible hot for Tyler. 

Suddenly Josh jerks and arches his back as if he´s looking for something he can grind onto. He throws his head back and hits directly Tyler´s oh so sensitive dick so that he has to bite his lip hard not to moan too loud.   
Damn it, Josh is killing him. He continues to jerk and mumbles something almost inaudible. Tyler has to bend his head and bring his ear very close to josh to understand him. 

“Tyler, please, right there” Josh mutters. 

“Daddy, please, so good, m always good for you, just for you, Daddyy, please faster.”   
He sounds so damn desperate. What he hears makes Tyler smirk but he just can´t deny that he´s a bit proud of himself that even when Josh sleeps he´s thinking of him.   
The twitching of his hips proves Tyler that Josh is desperate for a bit friction but he´s not able to achieve it by himself, still caught in his sleep und unable to move his hands because he doesn´t have control over them while he´s still sleeping. 

Tyler decides that he´s going to tease him a bit and “help” Josh with his little problem.   
The thought of might waking him up is long gone after he heard his moans. The thought of “helping” Josh is not entirely unselfish.   
He hopes that when Josh wakes up they are both going to have a lot more fun. 

He´s is definitely going to fuck him tonight.   
He slowly brings his hand down onto Josh´s dick and can feel through the fabric of his boxers that he´s rock hard.   
Not that it surprises him.   
He gently squeezes him and earns an immediate response.  
Josh is breathing heavily and bucks his hips subconsciously to increase the friction.   
And Tyler hasn´t even started yet. 

He starts to stroke the outline of Josh´s member and watches his face curiously.   
Josh is completely lost in pleasure but still sleeps.   
His eyes are squeezed shut so Tyler can see the many crinkles around them and his face is flushed drops of sweat forming on his forehead. 

When he withdraws his hand, Josh begins to whine softly at the loss.   
Tyler carefully pulls off Josh´s black boxer shorts, which is quite difficult because he has to lift Josh´s heavy legs for that. When he does so, Josh starts to make noises and Tyler is afraid that he wakes up but he´s lucky and after waiting a moment it seems like Josh is sound asleep.   
It must be a pretty awesome dream because clearly wants to stay in it. Tyler smiles. Of course it is an awesome dream when he is in it. 

But he´s gonna show Josh how much better it will be in reality.   
He softly blows on Josh´s dick, spits in his hand and starts to stroke him properly.   
He closes his hand around the base and pumps up and down.   
His heart beats faster and faster at the completely wrecked sight of Josh. When he presses his index in his slit, Josh begins to shake violently.   
His body shudders with pleasure.   
He suddenly turns his head and presses his face directly into Tyler´s crotch. He can virtually feel Josh´s hot breath on his dick. Tyler hisses surprised and then starts to moan out of pleasure. Fuck, it just feels so damn good but is still not enough.   
Josh´s member twitches in his hand, leaking drops of precum and he can tell that he´s close.   
That´s when he withdraws his hand completely. Josh is breathing heavily.   
He turns so he´s lying on his back, head still in Tyler´s lap but now Tyler is able to look at his face properly.   
His cheeks are flushed and his mouth is slightly open. 

Josh´s eyes twitch and move under his eyelids and he begins to wake up.   
He blinks and finally raises his eyelids. Confused, mocca brown eyes are staring at Tyler, eyes full of tears because of denied satisfaction and release and pupils dilated with lust.   
He moans and Tyler wants to picture like this forever. Josh tries to say something but his voice fails him. He clears his throat and tries again.

“Tyler, what were you doing?” he looks around confused and then realizes that he´s rock hard.   
He´s blushing even more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First part of one or two following chapters filled with pure sin
> 
> Leave comments if you like and   
> enjoy (sorry for the cliffhangers but I just love to write it like this)


	11. Chapter 11

“Well, obviously you had quite an, mmh, let´s say interesting dream about me.”   
Tyler smirks and nods towards Josh´s dick, hard, flushed and slick with precum. 

 

Josh bites his lips and looks away embarrassed. He sits up and Tyler lets him. 

“Don´t be embarrassed” Tyler says. He leans forward and breathes hotly in Josh´s ear.   
“I´m so proud of you, Babyboy. You always only dream of me. You called me Daddy. Even in your dreams you don´t forget your manners. “

Josh nibbles his nails and glances at him shyly through lowered eyelashes.

 

“Mmm gonna make you feel so so good. Mmm gonna take good care of you, Joshie. Wanna know what I´m gonna do?”

Josh´s head turns immediately back to Tyler. His eyes are clouded with lust and pupils are blown widely so there´s almost no brown left.   
“Please”, Josh whimpers. 

“Please what?” Tyler says sternly. “Use your words babyboy.”

Please Daddy, tell me what you´re gonna do to me” he moans shamelessly.  
Tyler whispers into Josh´s ear.

“I´m gonna blow you till you can´t fell anything but me sucking you off. You will whimper and moan and beg me not to stop. You will be a whimpering mess underneath me, Joshie. You will be so desperate for me. And when you cum the only word you´ll know will be my name. You will cum so hard from knowing that it´s only me who is able to make you feel like that. Understand? And then I will use you, I will shove my fingers deep inside you and you will beg me for more. You will be hard again. Oh you´ll feel so oversensitive babyboy and then I will fuck you so so good. You will feel so good around me. I´ll fuck you so hard, you won´t be able to walk tomorrow. I will leave bruises all over your body and everyone will know that it was me. And when I cum deep inside you, you´ll cum again without me even touching your dick. And you will scream my name over and over and over again.”

Damn, his words go straight to Josh´s dick and he has to pull himself together not to cum immediately. He will do anything for Tyler to make him do what he just said. There is no way back, he´s completely at his mercy by know. He´s so fucking desperate he can´t think straight.  
“Please” he begs weakly. 

“Come with me”, Tyler replies softly and offers his hand. Josh grabs it and Tyler quickly leads the way towards the bedroom. Josh follows him with shaky knees and an excited beating heart, eager to know what will happen.

Arrived there, Tyler tells Josh to undress himself which he does with shaky hands. Shirt and boxers land in a puddle on the ground. Tyler´s eyes roam hungrily over his exposed body, from his blushed face, his full lips over his defined biceps and abs to his v-line and finally to his still rock-hard dick. His eyes linger there for a moment and Josh shifts around uncomfortably and self-aware of his body, now clearly noticing that Tyler is still fully clothed.

“You know you are fricking beautiful, right Joshie? You are gorgeous. You are perfect”, Tyler says. He looks at him demanding. “Right?!”  
Josh nods uneasily. 

“I´m gonna show you how precious you are. I´m gonna make you feel so good.” Tyler leans forward and presses his lips to Josh´s.   
Just when Josh is about to deepen he kiss, Tyler pulls away and Josh lets out a frustrated groan.

“You gonna be so wrecked when I´m done with you” he grins. 

“I doubt that” Josh replies hoarsely, wanting to sound cheeky. It´s a weak attempt to regain some control but he fails completely. He only sounds damn needy and desperate. And both of them know that he will do anything for Tyler to find his release. Tyler just smirks.

He motions him to lie down onto the back and Josh lies on his back, head resting comfortably on the pillows. But he still aching hard and obviously he isn´t the one in control here.  
“Wait a second” Tyler says and Josh´s high hopes of finding relieve soon are gone. Tyler disappears under the bed but then he peeks again over the edge.  
“And don´t move” he adds and Josh sighs. 

Josh hears a rustling sound from under the bed and he is sure that Tyler is about to open the box and get something out. Tyler is humming thoughtfully as if he considers which items he should pick. Now, Josh is almost vibrating out of slightly anxious excitement. Tyler reappears. He places some items on the ground so Josh isn´t able to see what they are. Tyler lies down beside Josh, places a hand on his cheek and looks him directly into the eyes. 

“You gonna be a good boy for me and behave. Don´t touch yourself”, he commands.  
His hand is now resting on Josh´s chest, slightly caressing the skin. Now and then he strokes over Josh´s  
nipples causing goose bumps all over his body.

Tyler trails a single finger down his body following the curves of his body, the elevations and subsidence of his abdominal muscles. He looks up and sees that Josh´s eyes follow every of Tyler´s movements. When he reaches the v-line he slows his motions down to an agonizing pace. His finger is ghosting down to touch the base of Josh´s dick, slightly touching the sensitive skin.

Josh lets out a strangled moan.   
“Please” he manages to say.  
“Do you need something, my dear?” Tyler asks sassily. His hand is resting next to Josh´s dick.

“Please touch me, please I need it so so much” he whimpers and presses his head down into the pillows and bucks his hips to create some sort of friction.

“As you wish.” He plants soft kisses first on his lower abdomen and then on the inside of Josh´s thighs. 

He licks his lips and takes the tip of Josh´s member is his mouth. He begins to suck hard. His hands are resting on Josh´s hips, trying to keep him still.   
Tyler breathes in, glances up to Josh and takes him all the way down till he hits the back of his throat. Josh pants heavily and moans so loud and dirty as Tyler has never heard him before. He sounds so damn desperate.

Josh has tears in his eyes and red cheeks his hands are clawed into the sheets and he´s never felt more alive.

He looks completely wrecked and to Tyler he´s never been more beautiful.

He swallows around him and hollows his cheeks, increasing the friction. His nose is pressed into Josh´s pubic hair. 

Josh is in deep bliss. He feels so so good. Finally he is going to have his release after what felt like hours of Tyler teasing him.   
His dick twitches in Tyler´s mouth and he feels his orgasm approaching. He´s sure that it´ll be the best he ever had.   
His muscles are shaking, his nerves are tingling and then.

 

Then Tyler pulls away. 

Alright, Josh is going to punch him now.  
Well of course he does not because then he will find himself tied to the bed and whipped and he´ll never cum today or in the next days because he would have to walk around with a cock ring. 

So he just whimpers, tears are leaking out of his eyes.

“Just give me a moment, I´ll be right back”, Tyler says. “I need some water.” With these words he gets up and leaves the room.

 

God, Josh hates him right now with all his heart.   
And he gives a shit about Tyler punishing him or not, he needs to cum or he´ll die.

So he brings his hand down to his crotch and begins to stroke himself. It just needs a few seconds and the thought of being caught by Tyler, although being punished isn´t something Josh opposes, and he cums so hard that he sees stars.

This was unequivocally one of the best orgasms he has ever had.

He wipes his hand clean on the sheets and exhales with relief.

 

 

“Josh” says a distinct voice and Josh looks up.  
It´s Tyler. He looks calm and that´s what Josh frightens the most. 

He´s in real trouble now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I´m not entirely happy with this chapter and it took me so long  
> But I hope you enjoyed it <3 <3


	12. Chapter 12

“Josh” Tyler repeats and takes some menacingly steps towards the bed. He sounds angry but also disappointed and Josh never, never wanted to disappoint Tyler.   
The muscles in his jaw are working when he presses his teeth together.   
Josh looks at him with wide eyes, like a deer caught in the headlight. His mind tries to work something out what he could possibly say to Tyler, something that could calm him down, just something that could save Josh´s ass, literally. 

His heart is pounding against his ribcage and he can hear the blood rushing through his veins.   
“What have I told you Joshie?” Tyler says, takes one more step and is now standing right in front of the bed.   
He leans slightly forward and closes a hand around his ankle tightly.

“What have I told you about touching yourself?” he asks again, his voice now dark and harsh.   
Josh visibly gulps and struggles a bit against Tyler´s iron grip around his left ankle. But Tyler only tightens his grip and locks his eyes with Josh´s. His eyes seem almost pitch black and burn into Josh´s. He can maintain the eye contact just for a few seconds, then he has to look away, his eyes now focusing on Tyler´s hand.

“I..I´m sorry Tyler. I just, I couldn´t... I´m sorry. It was too much. I…” he tries to come up with some sort of excuse but Tyler´s cuts him off.   
“Save your pathetic apologies for someone else and answer by damn question”, he hisses. “Do I have to repeat myself again?” He digs his sharp fingernails into Josh´s skin and he whines out of pain.   
“No, Sir” Josh says, still avoiding Tyler´s gaze. “You told me not to touch myself”, he answers and shifts uncomfortably.

“And what have you done?” Tyler leans forward and places one knee on the bed between Josh´s legs. He lets his hand wander slowly up to Josh´s thigh.  
“I disobeyed you order”, Josh murmurs and bites his lips nervously. He can feel Tyler´s warm hand resting closely to his dick. 

“Exactly”, Tyler says and slides his hand a bit further to Josh´s crotch. Goosebumps spreads all over his body. “And what awaits naughty boys who don´t obey?” Tyler continues and Josh shivers expectantly.   
He knows what´s going to happen but is not entirely sure if he will like it. He has never disregarded a command so directly and now the consequences could be severe. 

“They get punished”, Tyler answers his own question and holy fuck Josh´s dick starts to get interested. Again. Tyler smirks. Of course he has noticed.   
“You will be a good boy for me Joshie and you will take anything I give you without a single sound. And of course you are not allowed to cum until I say so. Understood?” He takes his hand away from Josh´s thigh and buries it in his hair. He reaffirms his statement with a harsh tug on the pink strands that makes his skin burn.

Josh grimaces. “Yes, Sir”, he whispers. 

“What did you say?” Tyler bends his head and brings his ear close to Josh´s mouth, his left arm resting beside Josh, supporting his weight. Josh can feel the heat radiating from Tyler´s body and oddly enough even though his body is trapped under Tyler´s, he feels safe. 

“Yes, Sir”, he repeats louder. He will do whatever Tyler tells him to do. He will not disappoint him anymore. 

“Good boy”, Tyler praises and pulls away. He dives down next to the bed and reappears with a blindfold. Josh looks at him confused. Tyler chuckles.   
“Oh I know what you were thinking. But I won´t spank you today. You would enjoy it too much. No.”   
He places the blindfold over Josh´s eyes and whispers into his ear.   
“I will bring you to the edge over and over and over again, until the pleasure becomes too much, until you feel like you are going to burst. And you won´t be able to cum”, he promises. 

Josh shivers at his words and bites his lips nervously. He hears Tyler´s footsteps going away from him and a clicking noise follows. Then his ears catch the sound of rustling clothes and he curses the blindfold internally which keeps him from watching Tyler´s gorgeous body. 

He imagines how the stripped clothes would reveal Tyler´s tanned skin, his slender body, his tattoos.   
He imagines how Tyler would run his hand through his hair to fix it after getting rid of his shirt.   
He imagines how he would play with the button of his skinny jeans with the hem of his boxers until he would finally pull them down and Josh would be able to see…damn he´s fully hard again. 

But of course he keeps his hands where they are and breathes deeply in and out to keep him distracted. He lets his head sink down into the pillows and almost relaxes but then he realizes that there are no more sounds coming from Tyler. 

His thoughts have distracted him too much and now he no longer knows exactly where Tyler is. He spins his head around, trying to catch a sound. 

Suddenly two hands close around his ankles and pull him down with a powerful tug. He slips down the sheets until his feet are no longer resting on the mattress and his head is no longer surrounded by comfy pillows. Josh nearly chokes on his own breath out of surprise. 

Tyler chuckles darkly. “Oh Joshie, you have no idea what I´m going to do to you.” He climbs on the bed, now also completely naked and crawls towards Josh.  
He ties the ropes out of the box around Josh´s wrists and attaches them to the iron bedstead. Josh complies willingly but when Tyler is done with tying him up he tries and struggles against the ropes, testing how tight they are, how much he is able to move. 

He has to find out that Tyler´s knot work is pretty good.   
Josh gives in and doesn´t move anymore. Only his chest raises and lowers with every breath he takes. He licks his lips nervously. Tyler is in full control now.   
Seeing Josh like this, tied up and completely at Tyler´s mercy has made him half hard. Tyler runs his hands from Josh´s thighs to his ribcage. Then he climbs over Josh and places himself in his lap, his bent legs resting next to Josh´s hip and with his hands on Josh´s upper body he supports his weight.   
Their dicks are touching oh so slightly and Josh tries really, really hard not to make any sounds.   
He bites his lips hard until he has the taste of iron on his tongue and suppresses a moan. Tyler grinds his hips against Josh´s and moans at the pleasure that shoots through his veins caused by the friction of their dicks rubbing together. 

Josh is having a hard time not to let a sound slip. He grimaces and presses his lips together. Tyler studies his face and smiles. He knows that it´s especially tough for Josh to remain quiet. Usually his filthy groans and little whimpers fill the room. 

Tyler brings his hand into Josh´s damp hair and pulls hard, exposing his neck. The pain will bring him just a little closer to the edge. He sucks at the flushed skin leaving deep purple marks everywhere. Josh opens his mouth to take a deep breath. He´s closed his tied hands into fists, nails digging into the skin to keep him from cumming and he tugs at the bonds. Tyler attacks Josh´s mouth and kisses him intensively. He runs his tongue over Josh´s teeth and then licks his bottom lip, tasting iron. 

“Mmh, baby, I know you are close. You wanna cum? Let me hear you.” Tyler gives him the permission to speak again.  
“Let me hear you beg.” He continues to grind their hips together.

Even more blood is rushing into Josh´s dick.   
“Please, oh please Daddy. Been a good boy. Please, I was quiet. Please let me cum.” Josh whines desperately. 

“And you think you deserve it?” Tyler takes the blindfold from his eyes and looks into his mocca brown eyes which are stained with tears.   
“Please”, he whimpers. 

Tyler´s eyes are glooming. “Oh I don´t think so”, he says. He slips backwards so he has a clear view of Josh´s rock hard, flushed and leaking dick and smiles.   
“I think I´ll have fun with you for a little more while.” He reaches behind and places a cockring around the base of Josh´s dick. 

“No, please”, Josh begs, tears running down his cheeks. 

“I love you Josh but you deserve this punishment and you know it. And we don´t want you to cum too soon, do we?” he grins. 

Josh closes his eyes and turns his head away from him. Tyler places soft kisses on Josh´s hip bones and then bites the sensitive skin. He works his way up to Josh´s throat, bite tracks marking his way. His chest pressed closely onto Josh´s, he buries his teeth into the flesh on Josh´s left shoulder until he tastes blood. 

Tyler´s left hand is closed slightly around Josh´s neck and the other one is stroking his dick. Josh is a whimpering mess beneath him. He is tugging at his restraints in the desperate need to touch Tyler, to feel something else than the unbearable pleasure pooling in his lower stomach. The wonderful pain in his shoulder isn´t helping either and Josh is close, so close but not able to cum. He moans, whimpers and begs. All he can say is please, please over and over again. 

Tyler finally releases him and brings two fingers to Josh´s mouth. “Suck” he commands and Josh does it eagerly.   
Then Tyler positions himself between Josh´s legs and lifts his left leg to gain access. With his spit coated fingers he circles slowly his hole.  
Josh bucks his hips shamelessly and Tyler smirks and shoves two fingers bluntly into Josh who gasps at the sudden intrusion. Tyler curls his fingers to find his prostate and Josh eyes roll back when he succeeds.

“I´m gonna fuck you now, baby” Tyler states. He withdraws his fingers and guides himself agonizing slow into him. Josh believes he can feel every vein on Tyler´s dick. When he´s fully buried inside Josh´s tightness he stills and leans his sweaty forehead against Josh´s. 

“You feel so incredible good around me, so tight, damn Josh”, Tyler mumbles.   
Josh arches his back to ask him to move and Tyler does so. He starts to pound into Josh with incredible force and Josh meets his thrusts with every movement of his hips. Sweat trickles down between their bodies. With every thrust the head of Tyler´s dick brushes over Josh´s prostate and eventually the pleasure becomes too much. 

“Tyler, please, I need to cum. Please, let me cum”, Josh pleads. A hand wraps around Josh´s throat and squeezes tightly.

“Whaa?”, Josh chokes out. Tyler presses harder and almost cuts off his oxygen supply. 

“What did you just call me?”, he hisses. 

Josh realizes his mistake. “Shit, I´m sorry. I didn´t think. I didn´t mean to disrespect you, Sir?”, he croaks and looks at him with puppy eyes.

Tyler relaxes his grip. “I´ll let it slip this time”, he says. His one hand still around Josh´s throat he continues to fuck him. Josh feels lightheaded and slightly dizzy by the lack of oxygen. He moans at the sensation when Tyler additionally closes a hand around Josh´s oversensitive dick and begins to stroke him. His face is flushed and he´s close to fainting if he doesn´t get his relief soon. 

“Please, Daddy”, he tries again. He´s never felt so miserable yet so good.   
“Please, I…” No more words are leaving his mouth. 

Tyler stops stroking him and watches his wrecked boyfriend. In his brown eyes he can detect blissful despair and devotion.   
“I love you Josh”, Tyler says and pulls the cockring off. Josh looks at him in disbelief.   
“I love you” Tyler repeats. “You´re allowed to cum now” he reassures and it just needs these words and Josh´s is spilling all over his stomach. It feels so so good, he sees stars and all he can think is Tyler, Tyler, Tyler.   
Tyler follows right after him and collapses on his chest. For minutes they are just lying there, Tyler´s softening dick still inside of Josh. It takes them both some time to recover.

 

 

Eventually Tyler begins to move and rolls off of Josh. He looks at him with loving eyes. 

 

“Hey”, he says.

“Hey”, Josh replies. “How do you feel?”, Tyler asks him. 

“Mmmh, good, tired”. Josh yawns until his jawbone cracks. “Thanks for letting me cum.” He winks. 

“Had a good day I guess”, Tyler smirks. 

“Mmmh” is all Josh says, he´s freaking exhausted. 

Tyler gets a cloth and cleans them both thoroughly. 

 

Then he slips behind Josh, presses him against his chest and whispers into his ear. “We have to repeat that soon.” 

Josh groans. “Please not. I´ll be a good boy and behave from now on.” 

Tyler chuckles. “Of course you will.” They both know that he won´t. Tyler pulls him closer and Josh sighs contently.   
“Love you”, Tyler says. He is not able tell how much he needs him, how much he loves him. 

 

“Love you too Tyler”. Josh turns his head and kisses him softly. 

“Always.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Holiday my fren  
> I hope you all like this chapter  
> Let me know what you think <3 <3


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brendon is back  
> (I have to idea how to write summaries)

Today is the most important day in Brendon´s life. 

Okay maybe not the most important day. That would be the day when he would ask Ryan to move in with him or the day they would marry, hopefully, but still this day is very important for his ego. Not to speak of the fun he is going to have when he knows about secrets that Josh and Tyler didn´t want to reveal. 

It´s going to be so fucking dope. Brendon is dead sure that this box exists. Josh would never lie about anything. At least he´s never have. And Tyler even confirmed it.   
They would never expect how far Brendon would go, will go. They won´t expect that he even persuaded Patrick and Pete to help him. That he will even break into their house. 

Well, technically it´s not a break-in because he has a key. Telling him about the hidden box under their bed was their first mistake because they should have known that Brendon is too curious to leave secrets in the dark. He has an unexplainable urge to find out things that are definitely not his business.   
It´s a compulsion. Well actually, it´s just his personality. It´s not his fault. You can blame the universe for creating him like that.   
Tyler´s and Josh´s second mistake was, challenging him. Because Brendon Urie never, never says no to a challenge. And he´s so damn excited about what he´s going to find in said box.

 

He smiles while he´s thinking. He´s almost vibrating out of excitement. Last night he had a hard time to find some sleep after going home because he was still so excited that he actually found the key. He was so relieved that Tyler obviously believed his apology. To calm himself down and to relax he even had to smoke two joints and drink one or three glasses of whiskey. To be honest he´s still a little drunk but he was able to sleep for a few hours. He needs to be fit and rested if he wants to win their challenge.

Maybe Tyler and Josh think of themselves that they are kinkier that they really are and Brendon just finds strawberry lube and maybe some kitten ears from Josh. But maybe they are these kinky little motherfuckers he expects them to be and he finds some real shit in the box.   
Like blindfolds, vibrators, whips and so on.   
Brendon´s imagination has lots of ideas what it could possibly contain. His fucking plan just needs to work out properly. He hopes that Patrick manages to get the two out of their house and keep them distracted long enough so him and Pete could get their hands on the box and take a few photos as proof.

Last night before he´s gone to bed he has texted Pete that he´s really thankful for his help and has asked him if Patrick is ready to do his part. Pete´s answer has been a thumb up smiley. That was all he needed for an answer and all Brendon could expect because texting with Pete mostly consists only of the use of emojis from his side. 

After breakfast he is supposed to meet Patrick and Pete at their house. He is looking forward to what Patrick has come up with. They gonna break in before noon. Brendon figured out that then almost every neighbour would be at work but not Tyler and Josh. They are at home because as artists they don´t have normal working hours. And with Patrick distracting them he can be sure where exactly they are and if something goes wrong and they return, Patrick can warn Brendon and Pete in time. Brendon is lucky that he knows where the key is.   
In the unlikely case that they get caught my neighbours he can say that Tyler and Josh gave him the key to water the flowers or whatever. All eventualities are considered in Brendon´s opinion. Even though he must admit that he often has shitty ideas and that he doesn´t always take himself too seriously, he just loves the drama, he is pretty proud of the plan. And damn glad that he has Pete and Patrick. 

 

He knocks at the door. Both, Pete and Patrick open. Pete´s looking relaxed and a bit annoyed at the same time as always and Patrick is looking slightly distressed. He´s fumbling with his hands nervously while staring at Brendon and he bites his lips like chewing gum. 

“Yo dudes, what up? Ready to win?” Brendon greets them overenthusiastically with a big grin on his face. 

Pete sighs but then grins too. “Come in Bren.”

Brendon gives them a hug. Pete hugs him back and pats him on the back but Patrick is stiff like a board and just returns a choked “Hi Brendon”. 

Brendon looks at Pete with a raised eyebrow. “He´s just nervous that´s all. He will make it”, Pete reassures.

Brendon shrugs and makes his way to the living room where they all sit down.   
“So tell me” Brendon starts and turns to Patrick, “what will you do to get Tyler and Josh out of the house?”

 

“First of all”, Pete interjects and shakes his head full of incomprehension, “what the fuck are you wearing dude?” He points at Brendon´s outfit. Brendon is wearing combat boots, black skinny jeans, an oversized black hoodie, a black base cap and leather gloves. Patrick giggles.

“Well, I thought when we are about to break in I need the perfect outfit for that”, Brendon says deadly serious.

“Dude, you look just like the typical burglar” Pete is staring at him at Brendon as if he had finally gone crazy. And Patrick is laughing so hard, he has to hold onto the rest of the couch to stop himself from falling down.  
“I mean look at you. Gloves? The hell, Brendon!”, Pete can´t hold back a desperate laugh. “What were you thinking, It´s bright daylight and it´s warm outside. Everyone who sees you like that walking down the street will call the police.” He doesn´t know if he should laugh or cry about Brendon´s outfit. 

 

Brendon is looking at Pete utterly outraged as if he had said that Brendon would sing badly. But then he breathes in deeply and bites his lips. He tries hard to contain his expression and fails. He bursts into laughter, tears are leaking from his eyes. Pete looks at him dumbfounded. “Y..Your face Petey”, he chokes out and shakes with laughter. “Your face, damn.” Brendon wipes his tears and tries to recover. “Do you really think I would wear something like this for a break-in?”

Pete looks at him meaningful and sighs. Brendon gets rid of the gloves, the cap and pulls the hoodie over his head. Underneath he wears a plain white tee with the word “Victory” written on it.  
“I´m glad you don´t”, Pete says “but Victory?” 

Brendon runs his fingers through his hair, grins and just shrugs. “So what did you come up with?”

 

“Well, it´s not as great as your whole plan”, Patrick says sarcastically “But you didn´t give us much time so it´ll do it. I´m gonna call Tyler and Josh and ask them for help because Pete is nowhere to be found. I´m gonna pretend that I sprained my ankle while working in the garden and that they both have to come and patch me up.” Patrick looks at Brendon expectantly.

“You´re right it´s not as great as my plan but simple and I think it will work. Good job. As long as you don´t mess it up Trick it´ll be fine.”  
Patrick huffs.   
“You can do that”, Pete supports him and kisses him on the cheek.

“Hmm” is Patrick´s answer.

 

“Alright my friends”, Brendon says and rubs his hands full of energy. “Let´s make this plan work.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys  
> thank you so so much for reading the stuff I´m writing  
> Your support means the world to me <3 <3  
> I love you all  
> Have a great day whereever you are


	14. Chapter 14

Brendon and Pete are waiting across the street, in the driveway of the neighbour, hiding behind big trash cans. Only after they can be sure that Tyler and Josh have left their home they will do their part of the plan. The most important and clearly most demanding and dangerous part in Brendon´s eyes as he tells Pete. 

“Sure it´s damn risky to break into your friends´ house when you know where the key is, when there is no alarm system and when you can be sure that they are not at home”, is his sarcastic answer. 

“Oh come on Petey you know what I mean, it would be awful when we get caught by Tyler and Josh”, Brendon sighs. He keeps peering into the direction of the house waiting for Patrick´s signal to get started. 

Pete meanwhile is leaning with his back against the wooden fence, scrolling casually through his phone and seems much to Brendon´s dislike very uninterested.   
“Fuck could you stop scrolling through your twitter, you won´t get more followers anyway and focus!” Brendon huffs annoyed.  
Pete glances up and puts his phone into his pocket. “Uhh is somebody nervous?”, he grins.   
Brendon crunches his teeth.

“Or are you afraid that you get caught by Tyler and Josh and they will hate you forever?” Pete cocks his head. His face shows amusement.

“We, We get caught and noo, I guess.” Brendon bites his lips. “I mean, they wouldn´t hate me, right”, he says, uncertainty accompanies his voice. 

Pete´s expression softens. He knows as cocky and selfish as Brendon sometimes seems to be, he is still a vulnerable man who really needs his friends and cares for them. Friendship, family and love go above everything.   
He places a hand on Brendon´s shoulder and looks up to him into his eyes. He has to bend his head far back to be able to do so because fuck Brendon is tall or rather Pete is tiny. 

“No they wouldn´t, they would never hate you, okay. It´s just a silly little game, friendship is nowhere in danger”, Pete comforts him.

Brendon runs his hand through his hair and to Pete he seems quite relieved. “I wasn´t too worried”, he mumbles and it´s not a silly little game.” He crosses his arms and pouts.  
Pete just smiles. Oh he knows Brendon too well. He would never admit feelings like that. 

They both turn their attention back to the house. Just in that moment, Patrick is standing in the door, phone in hand, giving them a tortured smile as if he had really sprained his foot and showing a thumb up. He has made the call. He walks back into the house and Brendon and Pete duck behind the trash cans. Just a few minutes later Tyler and Josh rush past Brendon and Pete without noticing them. They wait and hide until Tyler and Josh disappear behind the house, apparently looking for Patrick in the garden. Brendon crosses his fingers that he will act well enough so they will believe him and stay in the house until Brendon and Pete are done with finding the box.   
“Come on lets go”, Brendon whispers, suddenly feeling like a special agent on a secret mission. His heart is beating against his chest when he runs down the street towards Tyler´s and Josh´s house, in a crouched position, carefully moving on his tip toes and looking around suspiciously. 

He is about to turn right into the street where their house is when he realizes that Pete is 700 feet behind him, leisurely walking as if he had all the time in the world. Brendon waits impatiently, throwing his arms up in the air and giving Pete an outraged look when he finally, after what feels like hours, arrives.

“Dude, what´s your problem, hurry up!” Brendon is about to kill him soon. Pete walks past him, just slightly increasing his speed. 

“B, when you are running around like a goddamn agent on a secret mission you will totally be noticed, you are not fucking Tom Cruise.” 

Brendon curses Pete inwardly with everything his vocabulary gives, which is a lot. And then he curses himself that he asked Mr everything is going to be fine if you just chill your life for help. But it´s too late and to be honest Pete is one of the very few people who would help Brendon finding out dirty secrets about other people´s sex life. So he tries to pull himself together and follows Pete with an annoyed groan. When they arrive at the house, they look around but no one is to be seen. 

Brendon looks for the key under the lavender pot, which is fortunately still there. With a confident grin he turns around to Pete, the key shines in his hand. Pete nods mischievously. They look around one more time, then Brendon unlocks the door and they enter the house. Of course they both know where Tyler´s and Josh´s bedroom is.   
Suddenly Brendon gets all excited as if he´s still a little kid who is about to open his birthday presents. He´s almost vibrating and shares a solemnly look with Pete who visibly gulps and runs his hand through his hair. His eyes are glittering expectantly. He seems as excited as Brendon feels. 

Then he grins and puts his hand dramatically to his chest. “Brendon my dearest friend, under this bed is the answer to all your questions and assumptions. We are about to find out the truth, we are about to find out the biggest secret in the universe, we are about to find out all about Tyler´s and Josh´s dirty little secrets, whether they are the kinkiest couple among our friends. Are you ready?”

“Dude?!”, Brendon laughs. Pete winks. “You are not the only one who can be dramatic.”  
Brendon gives him a quick hug. Now that he´s so close to his goal he just can´t hold back his excitement. He jumps around and hugs Pete again. Eventually he realizes that he haven´t even found the box yet. He quickly gets on his knees and peeks under the bed. He turns around and gives him a sad look. Pete´s smile turns into a frustrated and disappointed expression. 

“It´s not there?”, he asks. 

Brendon grins, reaches with his hands under the bed and pulls out a large black box. He gets back up and places it on the bed. It´s heavier than he expected it to be. 

“Yes, it is”, he sings triumphantly. 

“Dick”, Pete says but doesn´t really mean it. He´s like Brendon way to curious to be angry now. He steps next to him. They share a look and Brendon brings his hand to the cover to open the box.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the end is coming soon my frens, just a few more chapters to go


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patrick just can´t lie

Patrick feels sick. He´s so goddamn nervous it feels like he´s about to throw up.   
He switches his phone from one hand to another. He knows that Pete and Brendon are waiting outside until Josh and Tyler are here so he has to make the call now. He has placed a ladder in the garden so he can pretend that he fell down from the ladder when he tried to cut the apple trees and sprained his ankle. 

He takes a deep breath and dials Tyler´s number. After a few seconds Tyler answers the call. “Hey Patrick, how are you?”, he says. Patrick starts sweating. He has to make Tyler believe him.  
“Um, Tyler, hi, actually I´ve got a problem.” He tries to let his voice sound as if he´s really hurt. 

“Patrick? Tell me, what do you need?” Tyler sounds concerned.  
“I…I…I´m sorry, I would have asked Pete but he´s not here and doesn´t answer my calls”, he stutters. His voice is hitching out of nervousness.

“Patrick?” Tyler´s voice is soft.

“I worked in the garden and didn´t watch my feet. I fell from the ladder and I..I think I sprained my ankle or something. I don´t know, it hurts and I…I can´t walk and and could you please help me, I mean both of you, you and Josh, maybe? Now?” Patrick squeezes his eyes shut and bits his lips. That was bad. He prays that he´s going to believe him. He doesn´t want to disappoint Pete. The wait for Tyler´s answer feels like hours. But in reality Tyler responds immediately. 

“Oh no Patrick, of course we are going to help you. You never need to ask for our help. I´m so sorry.” Tyler sounds truly worried and a wave of guilt flashes through Patrick. He feels like he´s betraying his friends. He hears Tyler calling for Josh and telling him what happened. Then Tyler speaks to him again. “We are on our way. We´ll be there in a few minutes and Josh has ice for your ankle. Everything is going to be alright. You´re going to be fine. Alright, Patrick?”

“Yeah, thank you Tyler”, Patrick mumbles. ”I´m in the garden.” 

Tyler reassures him again that he´s going to be fine and that they are going to take good care of him. After hanging up, Patrick feels even sicker than before. He knows or at least he thinks that Tyler and Josh wouldn´t be too angry if they knew that Patrick is just pretending and helping Brendon with his plan but none the less it feels like he´s betraying them and until now he has never lied to anyone. He wonders himself how they would react if they knew that Pete and Brendon will break into their house just because of a stupid game. Patrick just can´t understand how someone can be so nosy, he doesn´t care whatever it is Tyler and Josh do when they are alone. And to be honest he really doesn´t want to know about their kinks or whatever. 

He just gives Pete and Brendon a sign that he´s made the call and everything is alright even he doesn´t feel so. Then he walks into the garden and sits down next to the ladder and waits for Tyler and Josh.  
His mind is spinning with thoughts. On the one hand he really wants to help Pete, not Brendon and make him happy. But one the other hand he hates lying to Tyler and Josh who are the nicest people on earth and would never hesitate to come and help him. Besides he thinks this whole game is stupid. He really doesn´t know what to do. He feels guilty no matter what. If he messes the plan up he is going to feel guilty and when he lies to Tyler and Josh he is going to feel guilty too. He groans and buries his head in his hands. Tears are starting to run down his cheeks. Patrick is always easily overwhelmed with his feelings.

“Oh Patrick, there you are.” Patrick looks up and sees Tyler and Josh hurrying towards him. Their faces are full of compassion and Josh holds an ice pack in his hand. They kneel beside him. They look so worried and Patrick can´t believe how he deserved so good friends. He starts to cry even more, sobs shake his shoulders.

“No no no, Patrick, don´t cry. We are here.” Josh kneels beside Patrick and pets his head. “Why are you crying? Does it hurt so much? Show me. Where does it hurt?”

Patrick takes a deep breath and wipes his tears away. He has made a decision. He clears his throat. 

“I have to tell you something”, he says quietly. “I lied to you. I…I didn´t sprain my ankle or hurt myself. “ 

Tyler and Josh stare at him. “You lied to us? You lied?”,Tyler lets out a short laugh as if he doesn´t believe him.

He looks down. He will make it a quick deal and tell them everything before courage leaves him.   
“I am so so sorry. I was so stupid. The whole thing is so stupid. So Brendon dragged Pete into this whole thing and Pete convinced me to distract you two long enough so they will have enough time to break into your house. Well not exactly break into your house, because Brendon knows where you hide your keys. In fact, everyone knows where you hide your second keys. And I agreed to distract you because I wanted to help Pete and I didn´t want to disappoint him I think but now I realized that this is so stupid. You are the nicest people on earth and my best friends and I just don´t want, I can´t lie to you. And of course everyone deserves their privacy and Brendon has no right, he just so nosy and Pete too, I´m sorry and…”

“Whoa, Patrick, wait a second”, Tyler interrupts him and grabs his arm. “What are you talking about?” Patrick looks up.   
Tyler shares a look with Josh who seems like he didn´t understand a thing and then looks back to Patrick.

Huh?”, Patrick says confused by the interruption. 

“So you are telling us that you just pretended being hurt so Brendon and Pete can break into our house and wait what?” Josh laughs and scratches his head. He obviously tries to puzzle things together. “Why would they want to break into our house?”

“Well”, Patrick bites his lips. “Because of the stupid game, you know at the party where you…”

“Oh damn.” Patrick gets interrupted by Tyler again.   
“I know why.” He´s grinning like crazy and shaking his head in amused disbelief. Patrick sighs. It seems like he´s never going to explain it but it least Tyler isn´t angry.

 

“Huh?”, Josh still looks confused as hell. 

Tyler wiggles his eyebrows. “What could they possibly search for in our house, huh, Joshie?”

Josh is staring at him blankly. Then, suddenly his face lights up in understanding. “No way!”, he shouts. He looks at Patrick. “Do you …, do you mean they are looking for the box?” 

Patrick nods. 

Josh bursts into laughter and Tyler follows. 

“I…I never thought Brendon Urie would break into our house just to prove that he´s right”, Tyler chokes out, still giggling.

“I knew it, I told you that he isn´t one to give up that easily. I knew that he still had a plan up his sleeve.” Josh´s eyes are sparkling and he´s still grinning.

“You are not mad at me?”, Patrick carefully asks.

“No of course not. I´m glad that you are not really hurt”, Tyler says and Patrick relaxes clearly. “But it´s great that you told us about it.”

 

“Yeah, we are not angry at all.”, Josh adds. “We all know Brendon. He would do anything to win.” He winks. “But now we can give him a bit of surprise and catch him in the act. The look on his face is going to be hilarious”. Josh´s eyes are gleaming with mischief. 

Tyler nods enthusiastically in agreement. They both get up and pull Patrick with them.

” Do you wanna come with us?”, Tyler asks. 

“I´ll join you later, if that´s okay?” He doesn´t want to face Brendon yet. He might be angry. 

“We´ll protect you from angry Beebo”, Josh says and winks, guessing Patrick´s thoughts. “But that´s okay, see you later.”

They hug and Tyler and Josh quickly make their way back to their house.

“I can´t wait till I see the look on Brendon´s face”, Tyler says to Josh, jumping around like an excited kid. 

“Do you think they´ve already opened the box?”, Josh asks him.

“Maybe”, Tyler shrugs. “Would you mind?”

“That they are about to know that our sex life is anything except innocent you mean?” Josh laughs.   
“No, not really, I think. But Brendon will never let us forget us what the box contains and that he found it out.”

“And we will never let him forget that his plan didn´t work and we caught him in the act. It´s going to be a draw, well somehow. But anyway I´m glad when it´s over and when he can be proper friends with Brendon again without him asking us about our sex life the whole time.” Tyler rolls his eyes.

Josh shrugs. “That´s just Brendon, I don´t think it will stop but that´s why we love him so much.”

“You love him?”, Tyler look at him from the side with narrowed eyes.

Josh grins, puts an arm around Tyler´s shoulders and gives him a kiss. “You know what I mean.”

Tyler laughs and returns the kiss. “Come on, let´s surprise the lovable Brendon.”


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brendon and Pete inspect

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I´m so sorry for updating so late.   
> I´ve been extremely busy and admittedly my creativity was somehow gone.
> 
> But thanks to my fren, the next chapter is finally there, I hope I didn´t make too many mistakes but I´m just too lazy to proofread.

Whenever Brendon has thought of Tyler and Josh as a couple he has always seen these two cute innocent boys in his mind´s eye.   
Everyone he has talked to has told him overall the same. How cute they would look together, what a cute couple they are, how deeply in love they always seem to be and how cute it was that Josh would blush every time when they got caught making out and so on. 

Nobody really nobody expected them to have a remarkably exciting and extraordinary sex life. Being not that inexperienced himself he has always expected more. No he knew that there must be more. He has watched them.   
Whispered words that made Josh blush furiously, the exchange of looks or touches whenever they thought nobody would watch them or Tyler´s slightly possessive behaviour only Brendon seemed to notice. The blush on Josh´s cheeks and how Tyler has blocked his questions with sparkling eyes and a sly smile whenever Brendon has asked them about their sex life. 

Most people would call it an obsession but Brendon was just interested. Well, more than interested. For him it was a challenge. And he never turned down a good challenge. The crucial experience when Brendon has finally decided that he would find out everything about Tyler´s and Josh´s sex life has been on his birthday party. 

 

It was late most of the people were already gone and Brendon was very very drunk and has smoked maybe one joint too much. In his hazed state he has stumbled around in the house in search for Ryan. Weird noises that came from the couch in his living room caught his attention.   
He heard supressed moans and desperate whines.   
It was too dark to identify the two people making out in his couch and Brendon was too tired to interrupt and didn´t really care. He just wanted to find Ryan, cuddle and sleep.   
So he made his way past the couch.   
The one figure moaned louder and called the other one Daddy and Brendon has wondered who these two kinky people could possibly be but then he heard Ryan calling for him and he turned around.

The two people on the couch had stopped at Ryan´s call and hurried past him hiding their faces from Brendon not wanting to be identified. Brendon has found it very weird but shrugged it off.   
But the two people seemed slightly familiar and when they hurried past Brendon he thought by himself how odd it was that one of them obviously used exactly the same deodorant like Josh.   
But Josh would never call anyone Daddy, would he? 

Then Ryan found him and Brendon got distracted. On the next day when he was sober the whole situation passed his mind again and the longer he thought about it he got more and more certain that it must have been Tyler and Josh making out on his couch. And with Josh calling Tyler Daddy all his suspicions suddenly got confirmed.   
And that was when he decided to find out everything. Plus being challenged by Tyler and Josh and being given the information about the hidden box underneath their bed was just the cherry on top. 

 

But he never never expected something like this. His heart is pounding against his chest and his eyes widen when he looks into the box.  
His mouth goes dry and when he looks at Pete he sees that he´s as shocked as Brendon is.   
Brendon suspected them to have a Daddy kink but what he sees in the box exceeds his expectations.   
Hell, he never dared to think that Tyler and Josh could be that kinky. 

Pete is the one who talks first.   
“I..Wow” He shakes his head and runs his hand over his head. “I…I never expected…I mean Tyler and Josh..I…holy shit.” He gulps and shakes his head again. 

“Yeah I know, never expected our two innocent lovebirds to use that in bed.” He cocks an eyebrow and pulls something out of the box. “I mean,seriously, kitten ears? Thought Joseph had a better taste. I mean, personally I would never give Ryan kitten ears, that´s just too much. Daddy kink and everything is fine, but kitten ears.”, he says dramatically. He sounds almost indignant. 

Pete looks at him confused, not sure whether he´s kidding or not. “Kitten ears? Don´t you see the other stuff, Dude? You were right. Tyler and Josh are everything but innocent.” 

But then he sees that Brendon is having a hard time holding back his laughter. He groans and looks up to the ceiling.   
When Brendon Urie is right and knows it he can be almost unbearable. 

Suddenly he is seized by Brendon and lifted into the air. “I know, I know, I am right. Fucking hell. I am right!”, Brendon shouts triumphantly and spins the smaller man around. “Let go of me, fucking moron!” He tries to sound angry but it comes out with a laugh. Brendon puts him down but then he hugs him again. 

“Do you know what this means?” Brendon is beaming as he motions towards the box.   
“It means you are right?”, Pete huffs. “Yeah, we know that already.” 

“No Dude, it means so much more. It means that I will win. I will never let Tyler and Josh forget what I found. I will never let them forget my victory. Oh Dude, all the possibilities. If they don´t want me to tell our friends everything they will be in my debt forever.” Brendon´s eyes are sparkling while he thinks about it. “That´s so dope!” 

“Dude, you´ve got issues”, Pete groans. He´s recovered from the first shock the sight of the items in the box gave him and know he wants to have a closer look. “Come on, let´s see what we´ve got here.” He grabs the box and distributes the content on the bed. It isn´t a small box but know that he sees the full extent of the items he has to swallow again. 

He shares a look with Brendon who winks. In front of him there is everything you would need to make your sex life more interesting in Brendon´s eyes. There are various coloured and sized dildos, butt plugs, vibrators, cock rings, bonds, whips and blindfolds. That´s Brendon´s world. 

Beside the kitten ears, Brendon detects cute lingerie. A red lace thong grabs his interest. He takes it and shows it to Pete. “Look, I always wanted to buy Ryan one of these. Don´t you think he would look so cute wearing something like this? His ass would look so nice, a sight to die for.” Brendon grins and licks his lips. 

Pete covers his eyes and groans. “Dude, too much information. The image of Ryan´s ass in this will be stuck forever in my head.” He knocks with his knuckles against his forehead. 

Brendon cocks an eyebrow. “You´ve seen Ryan´s lovely ass before?” 

Pete laughs. “Just in my dreams bro, just in my dreams.” Brendon just huffs and continues his inspections of the items.  
Cheerfully he grabs a dark blue vibrator with tiny white dots and images of planets on it so it looks like the universe. “Look, a universe vibrator for our alien boy”, he chuckles. Brendon swings it back and forth in front of Pete´s nose. He tries to hand it over to Pete who raises his hands defensively and takes a step back.   
“Eww, Urie, go away with this thing. You don´t know where it was.” Pete pulls a disgusted face. Brendon giggles. “Oh I know exactly where it was.” 

He pauses dramatically. “In Josh´s ass.” He bursts into laughter. 

 

Pete doesn´t know what to say. Who can be so…so weird? So shameless? No these are not the right words. But the answer to his question is of course as always…Brendon. 

Enthusiastically, Brendon jumps on the bed and goes through the items. Pete takes a step closer now wanting a proper look himself. 

He decides to have a closer look at the most harmless looking thing. It´s a nice looking leather collar. Not bad, he thinks to himself. Definitely it would suit Patrick. But he would never talk to Brendon about his thoughts. He turns it around and now he has to grin too. 

In the black leather is imprinted in bold letters: ‘Daddy´s boy’. Pete shows it to Brendon whose face lights up in excitement.   
“Hell, I definitely need one of those for Ryan.   
Pete chuckles. “Yeah, not bad”, he admits. 

They inspect the items a little longer but then Brendon gets startled by Pete. “Shit, we need to hurry. Patrick is all alone. I´m not sure how long he´s able to distract them.” 

Brendon´s eyes widen. “Fuck, you´re right.” He starts to put the items back in the box. Pete turns around, ready to leave but Brendon stops him.   
“Wait, we need a proof. Quick, give me your phone, I´ll take a picture.” Pete turns back and crosses his arms. 

“Hell no, I don´t want pictures like these on my phone. That´s weird. My phone stays untouched from filthy pictures.” 

Brendon stares at him for a second and then bursts into laughter. “You, you really…” He tries to pull himself together but his whole body gets shaken with laughter. 

“You really want to tell me..” He takes a deep breath.   
“You really want to tell me you´ve got no filthy pictures of you in phone. Come on, Petey, we all know about the dick pics. And I bet there is more.” 

Pete tries very hard not to blush and mumbles something incomprehensible. “Fine”, he finally says and hands his phone over to Brendon.   
“Make your proof pictures but then let´s get the hell out of here.”   
Brendon nods. “Before Tyler and Josh come back.”

 

 

“Too late”, a voice says behind them.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, I´m sorry that I took so long for updating, I´ve been incredibly busy. 
> 
> Secondly, thank you so so much to you all for reading this.  
> It really means the world.  
> Originally I planned this fic as a short three chapter story but you see what happened. ;)
> 
> Enjoy the last chapter, I hope you all like it
> 
>  
> 
> I love you all <3 <3 <3

Brendon is sure as fuck that his heart stopped for a moment. His mind is blank when he looks at Pete who stares at the person the voice belongs to.  
Pete looks unlikely pale and Brendon sees his Adam´s apple bobbling with every nervous gulp. A part of him still hopes that he has just heard the voice in his head so he stays where he is and doesn´t dare to turn around.  
Because turning around and facing his worst fear with his own eyes would mean giving his fear a face. The face of a certain Tyler Robert Joseph. Turning around would mean that exactly that becomes reality what is even worse than finding nothing in the box. It would mean that he, Brendon fucking Urie failed just right before his victory. 

Just before he was able to take the pictures as proof.  
Just before they would have sneaked out of the house. 

All scenarios Brendon has imagined are now shattered into millions of pieces. He will never reveal Tyler´s and Josh´s secret in front of their friends giving them their well-deserved punishment because they dared to challenge him.  
He will never celebrate his victory and he will never s  
ee the faces of Tyler and Josh giving him credit and admitting that he is the winner.  
That he was clever and bold enough to make Patrick and Pete help him.  
That he even had the guts to break into their own fucking house, that he spent hours and hours in developing a plan. 

Brendon feels like he´s about to cry. He knows it´s dumb that he feels like this. Why would somebody cry about something like this but he just can´t help himself.  
He isn´t able to think straight. He doesn´t know what to do. For the first time in his fucking life. So he just stays where he is, eyes closed, facing away whoever it is who is behind him. 

Alright a small part of his brain, a very small part, the reasonable, logically functioning part is telling him that it is definitely a very smug looking Tyler who must be standing behind him. Presumably accompanied by Josh. 

 

But the much bigger part of his brain, the creative, unreasonable, uncontrollable part, where this urge of finding out the truth comes from, where this whole bloody, dope plan was shaped…this part of his brain tries to save Brendon from going nuts and tells him to stay where he is and keep his fucking eyes closed. 

Maybe, it says, maybe, just maybe it´s all a dream and he just imagined hearing the voice of motherfucking Joseph. 

Maybe if he keeps his eyes closed, everything will turn out fine. 

Maybe if he just stays where he is and doesn´t turn around, Pete will eventually pat him on the back and ask him why he standing motionless in the room. 

 

But when dares to crack an eye open and carefully peeks into Pete´s direction, he sees that the smaller man is still staring with wide eyes, open mouth and very pale face at the certain someone behind him. He looks like he has seen a ghost.  
And then Brendon isn´t that sure  
anymore that he has just imagined the voice.  
But maybe that’s still part of his imagination and when he keeps his eyes closed for a while everything while turn out fine. 

So Brendon keeps his eyes shut and tries to calm himself. His ears are ringing as if he has played the drums too loud for too long without any headphones. His heart is pounding against his ribcage.  
Deep inside he knows that it´s over. He knows that he got caught and he knows that he only fools himself with his actions. 

But that´s not the point. The point is that as long as he didn´t see Joseph with his own eyes he can still pretend that he isn´t there and nothing bad happened.  
He calls that a fucking great coping mechanism technique. Staying frozen at one point and waiting until the danger is over.  
Brendon lets out a quiet sigh. Alright, he knows that he´s being weird. If he´s being honest it´s a shitty coping mechanism technique.  
He´s damn glad that nobody is able to read his mind. Everyone would think that he´s insane. 

Well, it´s not his fault how his stupid mind is working. But he really doesn´t know how to react. There has to be a way to get out of this shit without losing his whole hard-earned reputation as Brendon fucking Urie- the man who knows all the dirty secrets about everyone and never got caught.  
At least, until now. He wonders how… but of course there´s just one possibility. Patrick told them everything. Oh this little motherfucker. He knew it, he knew that Patrick can´t lie. Brendon should be angry at Patrick but somehow he can´t. No one can be mad at him. He´s just angry at himself. He should have known.

 

‘It´s all a dream. Behind me is nobody. No Tyler Joseph. You´ve just imagined the voice. Everything is fine. I will take the photos and we will walk out and no one will see us.’ He repeats that over and over in his head eyes still squeezed tightly together. 

He hears someone moving behind him. Then hot breath tickles his ear and Brendon forgets about repeating the mantra in his head. 

 

 

“You know just because you don´t move doesn’t mean you don´t have to face us at some point”, a mocking voice says and yeah that´s definitely Tyler. 

Josh chuckles in the background and now it finally hits Brendon hard that this innocent boy with this absolutely endearing cute smile who would never even kill a freaking spider in his house, that this boy he thought he knew well is letting Tyler tie him up and spank him and is wearing a collar describing him as Daddy´s boy. There is no question that Tyler is the one who tops. He´s slightly hurt, no rather he pities that he wasn´t the one who introduced Josh into this world but maybe he can join them one day as compensation for this awful day. 

Yeah, he finally accepts it that Tyler and Josh are actually here. But that doesn´t mean that there is no way to limit the damage.  
He hears Tyler walking around him until he´s facing him. A finger pokes into his chest. 

“You know just because you have your eyes closed doesn´t mean we cannot see you.” 

Brendon hears Josh laughing behind him and he takes a deep breath. He realizes that Pete is still quiet. Maybe he uses some sort of a similar technique like Brendon. To stay still until it´s over.  
Tyler places a hand on Brendon´s shoulder. 

 

“Dude? Are you there? Earth to Brendon.” 

“Maybe he put himself into a coma to survive the shock. I heard that sometimes this happens to people when they experience a trauma. The brain just shuts off and they are not able to move until they recover. I mean he definitely didn´t expect us to catch him. Maybe the shock was just too much”, Josh says in all earnestness. 

But Brendon can basically hear this motherfucker grinning.  
Josh steps next to Tyler. 

“Huh, you think so baby?”, Tyler says. He waves his hand in front of Brendon´s face, “Nah, I don´t think he´s in a coma. He wouldn´t be able to stand, would he?”  
Brendon groans internally. Are they seriously having this conversation? 

“Mm, don´t know, I´m not a doctor”, Josh shrugs. 

“What do you think Pete?” Brendon blinks and carefully opens his eyes a bit. Tyler´s and Josh´s attention is now on Pete so Brendon can watch the scene through closed eyelashes.  
Right when Josh says his name, Pete almost jumps to the ceiling. He looks like a deer caught in the headlight. Brendon pities him. He clearly hoped that they forgot about him. 

“I…I…I…I don´t know”, he stutters quietly and quickly look at his feet. Tyler and Josh just grin. They enjoy being in control of the situation a bit too much for Brendon´s liking. Usually it´s him who controls it. 

“But what I do know”, says Josh and tilts his head “is that people in coma are able to hear what people say around them.” 

Brendon has the feeling that something bad is going to happen.  
“Alright”, Tyler says and brings his face close to Brendon´s. 

“Brendon Urie if you can hear me”, he shouts and Brendon tries very hard not to flinch. 

“We will save you from the dark place where your mind obviously remains and redeem you from your sins.” 

The two motherfuckers burst into giggles. Apparently they find themselves hilarious. 

 

Brendon suddenly has an unexplainable urge to punch them. 

 

“That means we will retrieve you from your coma”, Tyler says. “In case you didn´t understand my lyrical poetics.” If Brendon doesn´t stop rolling his eyes soon enough they will be stuck he´s sure of it. 

“By calling all of our friends, telling them the story how we found you here and asking them for help of course”, Josh adds.

Alright, Brendon can go and kill himself. They wouldn´t dare, would they. The shame is already almost unbearable. If everyone would know, fucking hell, Brendon would surely have to kill himself.  
His fabulous mind quickly works out three possibilities.  
He could jump out of the window and run and hide somewhere in Russia forever whe  
re no one would find him.  
He could strangle them with the ropes, make Pete his accomplice and then burn the house with all its evidence.  
Or the most outlandish solution, he could try and talk to them and apologise. 

“So”, Tyler says. “Who should we call first? Maybe Ryan or Dallon?”  
Brendon grits his teeth. Ryan would never let him forget. He would never be taken seriously again. 

“I think Ryan would be a good choice to start with”, Josh suggests.

 

 

 

“Alright, alright, fuck, fuck , fuck, dammit, stop, please stop”, Brendon shouts, finally opens his eyes and raises his hands in defeat. 

“Ohh, look who is back. I think we should become doctors Joshie, we can even heal people from a coma”, Tyler mocks. 

“I must say I never thought you would break into our house Urie”, he says suddenly sounding dead serious. “I´m very disappointed. I thought we were friends.” 

Brendon winces. That’s exactly what he feared the most for. That it would put their friendship in danger. 

“Fuck, Fuck, I´m sorry okay. Breaking into your house was maybe too much and…”  
Damn he doesn´t know what to say. They look so disappointed. He stares at his feet and bites his lips nervously.  
“Are you really going to tell all our friends? Are you mad? I mean I could understand it…”  
Suddenly the whole tension becomes too overwhelming and maybe a single tear finds its way down Brendon´s cheek. 

 

Two pair of strong arms wrap themselves around Brendon´s waist. It´s uncomfortable being hugged by two people at the same time but Brendon loves it.  
“Beebo, come on we would never do something like this”, Josh soothes. Brendon smiles relieved. 

“Do we agree that it´s a draw? Nobody wins? You won´t tell everyone about the box and we won´t tell our friends what happened”, Tyler says.

Well, that´s something Brendon can live with. “Dope”, Brendon beams and hugs Tyler and Josh in return.  
“I´m glad everything´s fine between us.” 

 

Someone clears his throat behind them. Brendon turns around slightly startled. It´s Pete. Brendon almost forgot he was there.  
“So”, Pete says and scratches his head. “Does this include me too?” Tyler walks towards him and places a hand on his shoulder. 

“Unless you don´t tell anyone about the content of the box you were never there.” 

 

“S´great.” Pete gives him a wry smile. “By the way where´s Patrick?”  
“I´m here.” Patrick magically appears in the doorframe. “I didn´t want to interrupt your conversation, so..” He shrugs. 

“You were there the whole time?”, Brendon asks. Patrick nods carefully and looks at him with big eyes.  
“I´m sorry Brendon, I couldn´t lie to them. They are so nice, I just couldn´t, they are my friends and..” 

He stops when Brendon takes a step towards him and bites his lips nervously. 

 

Pete rushes by his side, slides an arm around Patrick´s waist and glares at Brendon. “I swear to God Urie, if you yell at him or anything I´ll cut your dick off.” The short man sounds dead serious.  
Brendon blinks and stifles back a laugh.  
“Patrick, please come here.” Under Pete´s warily look, Patrick makes his way towards Brendon.  
“You did nothing wrong”, Brendon simply says and hugs him. Patrick relaxes relieved. 

 

“Alright, now that everything is clarified, I´d say you can all stay here and we watch a movie together”, Josh suggests and everyone agrees. Brendon calls Ryan and asks him if he wants to come over so wouldn´t be the only one without his boyfriend.

 

 

 

 

 

It´s quite late. Something past midnight Brendon assumes. Due to the stress of the day almost everyone is asleep by now. Except him and Tyler. The TV is on but Tyler has turned down the volume so no one gets bothered and Brendon isn´t really paying attention to the movie flickering over the screen. They are lucky that Josh and Tyler have such a big couch. 

Pete and Patrick are snoring quietly, tangled in each other and Brendon can´t really tell which leg belongs to whom. Ryan luckily came over and now sleeps soundly, head in Brendon´s lap. And Josh is snuggled on Tyler´s shoulder with his eyes closed.  
Brendon feels so comfortable around his friends, surrounded by their comforting head, his boyfriend close. His eyes become heavier and heavier and he´s about to drift into a peaceful sleep. 

 

“Brendon?”, Tyler asks right next to him.  
“Mhhh”, Brendon replies and blinks sleepily. 

Tyler scoots closer but Brendon is too tired to wonder himself what he´s doing. 

Then Tyler whispers into his ear. 

 

“You think you discovered all our secrets but you have no idea Brendon Urie. You have no idea what we have in our basement.”

 

 

 

THE END


End file.
